


I and You

by samsaekkoyangi



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Crush, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Potential Future Smut?, Seduction, Sex, Smut, slightly mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaekkoyangi/pseuds/samsaekkoyangi
Summary: Jieun (IU) is on her way to Yoongi's studio to start work on her new song 'Eight' but gets lost in the Big Hit building. She coincidentally runs into Jungkook in the elevator which malfunctions and gets stuck...(One shot for now, but can continue if people ask)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lee Jieun | IU
Comments: 29
Kudos: 69





	1. Elevator

“Omo, why is this this place so hard to navigate...” Jieun whispered to herself as she wandered around the halls of the third floor.   
  
The receptionist had told her to go up the elevator to level three, take a left down the hall and another left and she would be at Yoongi’s studio room. Jieun thought the instructions were easy enough to follow so she decided to decline receptionist’s offer to take her to the room but she was suddenly wishing she had taken it up. Now her terrible sense of direction was really showing through.   
  
“Wait, she said level three and left and left...” she murmured to herself as she spun around in circles on the spot. She made a left and a left and found herself staring at a potted plant. “Left... and left...?”   
  
Ridiculous. Obviously Yoongi’s studio wasn’t in a potted plant so she decided to walk back to the elevator, swallow her pride and just ask the receptionist to show her where to go. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? The receptionist would probably just laugh at her, which she wasn’t too worried about. Jieun knew she was a dork and she knew how to laugh at herself.  
  
It was nearly 9:00pm and she was becoming dangerously close to being late for her meeting with Yoongi. She always tried to make it a point to try to be early for meeting or appointments because she knew that if she didn’t leave extra early, she would most likely get lost. Lo and behold, she had gotten to Big Hit Entertainment’s office 15 minutes before her meeting, but she had gotten lost in the hallway of all places. Jieun retraced her steps to the elevator and pressed the button.   
  
[ ding ]   
  
After a few seconds, the elevator reached her floor. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to quickly check the time. 8:56pm. Jieun contemplated whether she should text Yoongi to let him know she was on her way, just in the reception area, but decided there was no need. It wouldn’t take her long to get to the studio room she was sure.   
  
She stared at her reflection in the mirrored elevator doors and assessed her outfit. She wore an oversized Levis denim jacket, a black tank top underneath and some black denim skinny jeans with the knees worn out. She didn’t do anything particularly special with her hair, just leaving it naturally straight with sparce bangs over her forehead. It was just a casual meeting and song writing session with Yoongi so she just wanted to be comfortable rather than fashionable. There was a chance she would invite him for a meal after work to show her gratitude and she thought the casual look would help her blend into the Seoul night life.   
  
There was already so much buzz in the news about her working with BTS’s Suga on her new song... She didn’t know him that well, only meeting him a few times in passing at events and stuff. But from some of her friends who had worked with Yoongi on songs before, she learned that he was a really professional producer and really worked well with female artists on getting their message out there. Plus, from what she saw in the media, he wasn’t flashy at all and seemed very grounded and reserved. From that, she thought he’d be a really great guy to work with and maybe become friends with since they were the same age. Thus, she was sure that he would be dressed casually too and be able to blend in if they were to hang out after the session.   
  
The silver mirrored doors slowly separated from each other; her reflection was slowly disappeared, being cut in half. The reflection she had been staring at, her blue denim top and black jeans, was suddenly replaced by an all-black figure. Black oversized shirt, black pants, black boots, and black bucket hat. When she met the eyes of the black figure staring at her with round copper coloured eyes she became slightly uncomfortable.   
  
“Ah... IU-sunbaenim...” he choked out. He looked like a deer caught in headlights with big round eyes seemed to forget how to blink.   
  
She laughed awkwardly. “Ah, yes. Jungkook-ssi. Hello...”   
  
It wasn’t like they hadn’t met before either. Like Yoongi and the rest of Bangtan, she had met them in passing or before interviews at music shows, but she also knew that the youngest member had always had a big crush on her from everything she had heard in the media. Whenever she did try to be polite and talk to him in professional settings, he was always shy away from her, hide behind the older members, or watch her from afar. It was cute and a part of her could relate as she used to be BIGBANG Taeyang’s biggest fangirl herself and used to become giddy whenever he would come near... But when *she* was the object of a younger idol’s affection and he was so open about it behind her back but so shy about it at the same time, she felt both flattered and uncomfortable.   
  
The door started closing and Jungkook quickly threw his hand in-between the doors the push them back open. Jieun felt like it was her cue to walk into the elevator and she stepped inside, awkwardly bowing to an awkwardly bowing Jungkook. She never realised how tall the youngest member was as it was a long time since she had stood next to him. Since he had always kept his distance, she had never been so close to him. It was sometimes hard to believe he was four years younger than her because he sure didn’t look like it. He looked so mature and confident on stage, dancing to seductively to his millions of fangirls and showing off his abs all the time. She glanced over at him, mid thought and when she saw that he had squashed himself into the left back corner of the elevator, trying to get as far away from her as possible in the tiny space, she realised he wasn’t as mature or confident as he showed on stage.   
  
Jieun stood in the back right corner and the doors closed. An awkward silence hung in the air and she realised neither of them had pushed any button 

She cleared her throat. “Um, Jungkook-ssi. I was wondering if you knew where Suga-ssi's studio is? I am supposed to meet him soon to do some song writing...”   
  
Instead of going all the way back to reception and embarrassing herself, why not just ask one of Yoongi’s members who knew the building well? Maybe if she asked him to take her to the room, she could strike up some casual conversation with him and she could make him less awkward around her. She honestly thought there was no reason for him to be awkward around her, she was a normal singer like him, not someone to be idolised.   
  
From his corner, he turned his head to look at her. She could still see how shook he was. “Oh, Yoongi-hyung's studio...?” He said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head over his bucket hat. “Actually, you’re in the wrong building. From the reception area you should have gone left from the main entrance, down the hall, taken the other elevator to level three, then turned left and it’s the white door.”   
  
Jieun rolled her eyes and facepalmed. “Oh my God, I really am bad with directions” she said with a chuckle.   
  
“If you want, I can take you there. I was just leaving the practice room on this side and I was heading out anyway” he said.   
  
Jieun smiled. “Yes, please! That would be great! I don’t trust myself to follow verbal directions anymore... Next thing you know I will end up in the men’s bathroom or something, knowing my luck!” she joked, letting out another chuckle.   
  
  
Jungkook laughed a little over enthusiastically at her joke with a bright smile. Jieun hoped she had loosened him up a little and they could just talk like normal adults. She was still smiling when their eyes met and he quickly looked away and ahead of him, seeming to come to a realisation. His ears started to turn a deep shade of red and he pressed the Ground Floor button on the elevator and it slowly started to descend.   
  
As the elevator slowly descended, Jieun pulled out her phone again to check the time. 8:58pm. She was cutting it close. Yoongi probably wouldn’t mind that she was a few minutes late. She would just explain that she got lost in the hallways. He would probably understand. The Big Hit office was huge!   
  
The elevator reached level two and suddenly there was a violent jolt. Jieun screamed when the elevator suddenly halted and the lights started flickering above them and on the buttons. The force of the jolt almost made Jieun and Jungkook fall over but luckily, they had been close enough to the walls to grab onto the bars.   
  
“What’s happening?” Jieun asked Jungkook.   
  
He looked back at her, just as bewildered. “I don’t know. This has never happened before...”   
  
He immediately approached the buttons and started pressing on them all, before settling on pressing the ‘help’ button. After alternating between frantically pressing the button to holding it down a few times waiting for a response, nothing happened, no matter how many times he pressed the ‘help’. “It’s not working”   
  
Jieun pulled out her phone and Jungkook, abandoning the ‘help’ button, did the same. 

_[ No signal_ ]  
  
“Really?!” she hissed and turned to Jungkook. “Do you have signal?”   
  
He shook his head.   
  
Jieun groaned. “Are you kidding me? This cannot be happening. I had signal in the hallway before... And now we are stuck in here”   
  
“It’s okay, the Big Hit staff will come and help us. They will probably be wondering where we are and start looking. I mean, you’re supposed to be meeting Yoongi-hyung and I’m... supposed to be leaving. They will look for us, don’t worry” Jungkook said, trying to reassure Jieun who seemed flustered. 

In that moment, he looked at her with hopeful eyes and smiled. She actually did feel a little reassured in that moment. He did have a way of making her feel calm about the situation.   
  
“You’re right, Jungkook-ssi. I shouldn’t panic.”   
  
“Just Jungkook, you can call me just Jungkook. Jungkook is fine.” He babbled in a shy voice. He tried to cover his shyness with a smile and Jieun thought he was incredibly cute in that moment.   
  
“You know, this is the most you’ve talked to me since I’ve met you,” she said, leaning against the wall opposite him in the front left corner, crossing her arms over her chest. “You always seemed to avoid me at music shows... It’s nice being able to actually have a conversation with you finally”   
  
His ears were turning red again as averted his gaze towards the doors, avoiding eye contact with her. “Oh, yeah...” he said, laughing nervously. 

Jieun was by no means cocky. She was always quite humble and shy herself when it came to her fame and fans and was always thankful for all the love, she received from them. She wasn’t exactly the prettiest or most popular girl in school, even being severely bullied and outcasted when she had become a trainee. It wasn’t until she made it in the industry and built herself a loyal fanbase that she felt a sense of confidence in herself... But something in that moment felt strange. It wasn’t until she was stuck with Jungkook in the elevator that she felt some other kind of confidence. It wasn’t the same self confidence that she felt when she sung to her millions of fans at concerts... It was like a kind of sexy confidence. Her male fans had never reacted to her the way Jungkook was reacting to her in that moment. When she met her male fans at fan meets, they were not shy at all about letting her know how much they were a fan of her and how much they admired her and just praised her as an artist...   
But Jungkook... He was so open in the media, almost nonchalant about professing his love for her constantly. However, in her actual presence, he turned into a shy and bashful little boy -- literally forgetting that he himself was the object of millions of girls’ dreams. Jungkook was so handsome, tall, fit, and extremely talented... But the beautiful young man was absolutely squirming in her presence. Jieun thought about it for a moment while watching him and, as ashamed as she would be to openly admit it, she was enjoying it. A lot.   
  
She decided to tease him a little, to test the waters.   
  
“Ah~” she sighed. “It’s getting a little warm in here...” she said, while unbuttoning her oversized Levis jacket.   
  
Jungkook, standing slightly ahead of her facing the elevator buttons still, watched her from reflection in the silver doors as she popped each button through the holes slowly and eventually started slipping the oversized jacket off her shoulders. Her shoulders were milky white and Jungkook swallowed hard as the jacket was off and he could clearly see her body as her black tank top and black skinny jeans clung to her body -- emphasising her petite but curvy shape. She could see him watching her from the reflection of the door, as if he forgot that she could still see his eyes wander up and down her body.   
This was something else for Jieun. She has never felt so bold enough to try and “seduce” a guy and it actually felt very liberating. She wasn’t really planning on doing anything else until she saw his reaction in the reflection of the door and immediately felt drunk on the feeling. It was like, she had this control over him and she had never experienced it before. She felt incredibly sexy and desired, despite only taking off her jacket. No other guy had reacted to her like this... Mind you, she had never done it before herself.   
  
“You don’t mind, do you?” she asked, acting coy and folding her jacket over the bar across the back of the elevator. 

Jungkook shook his head furiously, looking down and covering his eyes with the brim of his bucket hat. His ears didn’t lie though, as they still were a bright shade of red.   
  
Jieun pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the signal and there was still nothing. She wanted to get close to Jungkook to see how he would react, so she unlocked her phone and clicked onto the camera app.   
  
“Jungkook-ah~ Since we might be in here for a while, let's have fun, let’s take a few selfies...” Jieun suggested as she carefully watched Jungkook’s reaction in the reflection of the door.   
  
“Huh?” he replied, looking up and meeting her gaze in the door reflection.   
  
She smiled and grabbed his arm to spin him around to face her. “Yes! It’ll help pass the time while we wait for someone to rescue us”   
  
His whole body stiffened as soon as she touched him and she felt his arm tense up. Just her touching his arm was doing this to him? She was feeling even more confident by the second. She pulled him towards the centre of the elevator and he awkwardly stood next to her while she pointed her camera at the door’s reflection to take a picture of them. When she looked at their reflections in the mirror, she really couldn’t help but notice how he towered over her, how she looked so tiny compared to him. She suddenly imagined what his muscular body looked like underneath that black oversized shirt and then shook her head quickly, to try and get the image out of her head. Jieun pulled a peace sign while he just stood rigidly with his arms by his side and she snapped the picture.   
She inspected the picture. “You didn’t even smile!” she teased.   
  
“I’m sorry, IU-sunbaenim" he squeaked nervously.   
  
“Noona. Call me noona.” Jieun said in a velvety voice, trying to sound sexy, but secretly making herself cringe on the inside.   
  
Jungkook swallowed nervously. “I’m sorry... Noona...” 

His voice was deep and manly, even though he was nervous, and it made Jieun suddenly feel a weird tingle in-between her legs. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden? It was so out of character for her. She was never the sexy type or the seductive type. She was the dork, or the Korea’s angel... Why did Jungkook suddenly make her feel this way? Make her feel so sexy. Every little thing she did made him hold his breath and tense up. She kind of enjoyed the feeling of controlling this handsome younger man with the tiniest movements. Simply taking off her jacket, a simple touch, it made him go wild and it made her want to do more with him to see how far she could push it.   
It was a despicable feeling... She was totally taking advantage of him and his affection for her... But for some reason, she loved it. She liked the way he called her ‘noona’. She didn’t want to admit it, but it kind of turned her on a little.   
  
Jieun lifted her camera again to take another picture of them, this time he put his fingers up weakly to do a peace sign with her, and she snapped another picture. She decided to be a little bolder and slip her hand behind his back, pulling him closer and slightly angling her body so her breast was slightly brushed him. He stiffened up again, not knowing what to do, and she lifted her head upwards to speak to him.   
  
“You didn’t seem this awkward when I saw your picture with Ariana Grande. Just be natural~ Put your arm around...” her sentence trailed off when he saw that his eyes were dipped down, staring at her. His eyes flicking from the breast touching him to down her tank top where she realised there was a hint of cleavage showing. From his height, he would have been able to see quite a bit down there.   
  
Now Jieun felt like *she* was going to turn red but she shook off the feeling and instructed him to put his arm around her waist. If it was any other guy, she would have immediately felt shy and try to cover herself, but because it was Jungkook she invited his glances.   
She snapped another picture in the reflection and this time their bodies were close. Even though she had taken the picture already, they didn’t let go of each other.   


She raised her phone again to take another picture when she blurted out: “Do you like me, Jungkook?”   
  
[click]   
  
Jungkook immediately let go of her and backed up into his corner. “Ummm, no.”   
  
“Really?” she asked   
  
He didn’t dare to look at her in the eyes. Instead he just stared at the floor, covering himself again with the bucket hat, and nodded at the ground. 

Jieun, feeling bold, started walking towards him, getting closer. When she stood directly in front of him, she slowly reached her hand under his chin to lift his gaze away from the floor and force him to look at her in the eyes. He immediately started squeezed his eyes shut and started nervously giggling, unable to control his shyness and tried to release his chin from her grip. She responded by squishing his cheeks harder, making his lips pucker up like a fish. With her other hand, she slowly pulled his bucket hat off, revealing his wavy dark brown hair underneath, and pushed up against him so he was squashed up against the corner of the elevator with his back against the buttons.   
  
“There~ now you can’t hide from me anymore” she said, discarding his bucket hat by throwing it onto the floor behind her. Staring at him straight in the eyes, she asked him again, “Are you sure you don’t like me?”   
  
Jungkook complied and looked her back in the eyes with a very nervous expression on his face. Jieun was again amazed at how this confident and sexy man, who literally thrust his hips and gyrated in front of millions of fangirls all over the world, was literally melting in her presence and touch. He couldn’t even look at her properly without freaking out or even breath around her. He turned into a shy little boy and it made her feel incredibly sexy and dominant.   
  
“Yes, Noona. I mean no... I mean... I don’t know...” was all he could choke out through his puckered lips as she held him in place. His throat was dry and he tried so conjure up some saliva to lubricate it, but Jieun’s actions had caused him to breathe though his mouth and dry up everything.   
  
Feeling extremely bold, Jieun elevated herself on her tippy toes and pulled his face towards hers. She planted a tiny peck on his puckered bottom lip, then on his top lip, then the bottom again. Jungkook’s eyes were wide open in disbelief as froze on the spot and he allowed her to do whatever she wanted. He thought he might turn into jelly or melt into a puddle on the floor. He couldn’t believe what was happening. 

Jieun let go of his cheeks and stared at him for a second with half lidded eyes. He stared back at her, still frozen, not fully comprehending what had just happened. Her soft pink lips had literally touched his... She kissed him... kinda. His head was spinning and he just started at her, not daring to move. With both hands, she grabbed his head gently and pulled him down to her again, closing her eyes slowly as she got closer.   
Jungkook couldn’t believe what was happening. It’s like it was all happening in slow motion. Right in front of him, pressing her entire body against him was the object of his desire since he was a little boy. It was IU. IU! The real IU! Her CD was the first CD he ever bought with his own money when he was a pre-teen. He was practically in love with her. He was her biggest fanboy. And here she was... stuck in an elevator with him at the Big Hit office, pulling him in for a kiss.   
When her lips touched his, he kept his eyes open the whole time, half because he was shocked and half because he wanted to make sure it wasn’t a fantasy. Her lips were soft and her kisses were gentle. She stood on her tippy toes the whole time trying to reach him.   
  
After a while he relaxed a little, leaned down so she wouldn’t have to tippy toe so much, and finally started to kiss her back. Jieun expected Jungkook to be a bad kisser, maybe clumsy and inexperienced he debuted quite young. But she guessed he wasn’t called the “Golden Maknae” for nothing. He started off with pecks like she did, but he then seemed to get lost in the moment with her and the kisses got deeper. Jungkook traced his tongue against her lips ever so slightly, almost as if he were asking to gain entrance in her mouth. Jieun hummed enthusiastically and parted her lips slightly to allow him access. She has never had such a passionate kiss before, like with tongue, but Jungkook was proving himself quite capable. Soon the rhythms of their kisses matched with their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths. Jungkook instinctively started backing her up so he wasn’t squashed into the corner anymore and, before she knew it, she was up against the back wall of the elevator while Jungkook’s hands reached around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He trailed kisses along her neck and collar bone, which made her tingle even more between the legs again. She sighed before he captured her lips again in the kiss.   
  
[click]   


Everything happened so suddenly. While Jungkook was trailing kisses all along her neck, Jieun managed to point her phone up at the door reflection and take a picture of him all over her – well at least the back of a tall, muscular man sensually kissing her neck. At the same time, the elevator jerked again, causing Jungkook to jump off her in a fright and it slowly started moving down again, dinging at the passing floors. Jieun, still flush against the wall and blushing bright pink, slowly caught her breath as she glanced over the Jungkook who was quite flustered himself. She straightened herself up while Jungkook grabbed his hat off the ground fanning himself with it for a few moments before putting it on. They reached the Ground Level. She grabbed her jacket off the hand bar and quickly threw it on before the doors slowly opened and they were met by a female staffer and the evening security guard.   
  
“Are you guys okay?” the staff member asked in a very concerned manner.   
  
“Yes, we are okay” Jungkook said to the female staffer, very friendly, a complete change to how he was acting around her in the elevator moments before.   
  
The staff member turned her attention to her. “IU-ssi, are you okay? I understand you were supposed to meet with Min Yoongi tonight for song writing and when you didn’t show up, he asked for you, in which reception said you were on your way, but you never made it...”   
  
Jieun laughed. “Oh, yeah. I got lost! I seemed to have taken the wrong elevator and Jungkookie was going to direct me to the right one when the elevator malfunctioned”   
  
Jungkook froze at hearing Jieun call him _Jungkookie_ so casually. 

  
The staffer sighed in relief. “We were worried you were in danger or something. So, I had Baek-ssi check the CCTV and he told us you two were stuck in the elevator in the B building!”   
  
Jieun suddenly felt the blood drain from her face. How could she forget about CCTV? She had practically seduced Jungkook and made him kiss her... no, *make out* with her and the security man, who seemed to be about her age in his 20’s, had potentially seen the whole thing. “Oh, the CCTV. Right...” she choked.   
  
She looked at Baek the security guy and he didn’t seem to react at all. Maybe he hadn’t seen her embarrassing display. Maybe she was just lucky enough to where he had just seen them stuck but not the whole seduction thing. I mean, he would at least smile at them or make eyes at them if he did see what had happened in the elevator right? Her mind was going 100 miles an hour in a split second.   
  
“Anyway! I will direct you to Min Yoongi-ssi's studio room in building A, IU-ssi" the staffer said.   
  
Jieun bowed politely to her. “Yes~ Thank you” and she turned to Baek and Jungkook and bowed. “Thank you, sir, thank you Jungkook, good bye.” she said politely before walking away with the staffer. 

Jungkook and Baek bowed back and said goodbye.   
  
They watched as they left and when they were out of sight, Jungkook turned to Baek. “Hyung, did you see what happened in the elevator while we were in there?”   
  
Baek looked at Jungkook blankly before a big smile slowly spread across his face. Jungkook looked at him and smiled, realising that he indeed saw the whole thing.   
  
Baek immediately started smacking him. “Are you kidding, Jeon Jungkook, I watched the whole thing before I radioed Minji to tell her you and IU were missing” he smacked Jungkook again on the shoulder. “I am so proud of you, my boy. At first, I was so surprised that Korea’s sweetheart IU was *seducing* you... who knew she had that side of her?!” he exclaimed. “When you started kissing her like a man, I just couldn’t interrupt that. I was so proud of you!” he ruffled Jungkook’s hat and messed up his hair underneath.   
  
Jungkook suddenly felt very proud of himself. “I can’t believe that happened either. She is literally the girl of my dreams... And she did *that* to me! Do you think she likes me?”   
  
Baek, still overly excited, smacked Jungkook’s shoulder again. “Are you kidding? She absolutely likes you! A girl like that doesn’t seduce any old celebrity, my boy. She only did it to you. Whaddaya know! Your years of pining over her and openly expressing that she is your ideal type lead to this!”   
  
Jungkook couldn’t help but get excited too by Baek’s encouragement. He suddenly felt very proud of himself and just couldn’t believe that only moment before he had IU’s tongue in his mouth. He tried to replay the feeling in his mind and tried to reminisce the feeling of her soft lips on his.   
  
He turned to Baek, suddenly feeling a little disappointed in himself. “Argh! I was too scared to admit that I liked her. It was all happening so fast and I was so flustered. She kept asking if I liked her and I kept saying no...” he complained with a pout.   


Baek patted him on the back reassuringly. “Well, it’s not too late. She’ll be working with Yoongi a lot, right?” Jungkook nodded. “which means, she’ll be coming here a lot... So, you’ll get your chance to talk to her again and confess to her”   
  
Jungkook felt assured. “You’re right, Hyung. It was all so sudden I couldn’t even ask for her number or anything...” he sighed before suddenly getting an idea. “Hyung! Can you do me a big favour?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“First, I need a copy of the CCTV. Can you send it to me on my phone, please? I want to relive the moment... and brag to the other members.” Jungkook started with a smirk. Baek nodded. “And second, can you please erase the footage after you’ve sent it to me. Don’t let the other security guys see it and don’t let any of the management see it... or she won’t be allowed back here and I won’t get a chance to talk to her again when she comes to work with Yoongi-hyung"   
  
Baek agreed. “Okay, kiddo, you got it. I’ll send you a copy and then erase it. No one will know except you, me, IU and the other members.”   


Jungkook wanted to do 100 backflips on the spot from being so happy, but he just resorted to pulling Baek in for a hug. “Thank you, Hyung!”   
  


* * *

  
Yoongi walked into the BTS dorm around midnight that night, surprised to see the other members gathered in the dining room in their pyjamas, lounging around.   
  
“You guys are up late, what’s going on?” he asked, almost monotone as he attempted to walk through the dining room to get to the fridge to grab a bottle of water before heading to his room.   
  
Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin were sitting at the table glued together with the two older members sitting on either side of the youngest. They seemed eager to see something on his phone. Namjoon was sitting at the head of the table, sipping a mug of coffee, while Hoseok sat on his left with his own cup of coffee, scrolling through Tik Toks, and Jin on the right, reading a book in his RJ pyjamas.   


“You’re home! Finally, you’re home!” Taehyung exclaimed before jumping out of his seat and grabbing Yoongi by the arm and dragging him towards Jungkook. “We have been waiting all night because Jungkook keeps saying he has something amazing on his phone and he won’t show us until we’re all together” He said impatiently.   
  
“What could it be?” Jimin wondered out loud, just as excited, as he leaned in towards Jungkook to try and get a glimpse of his phone screen.   
  
The younger members started yelling at the three Hyungs to get up and stand behind Jungkook so they could finally see what he had been hyping up. Hoseok obliged and got up happily, almost skipping to Jungkook, while Namjoon and Jin got up and slowly walked towards them. “What on earth could be so interesting that we had to stay up for this” Jin complained on the way.   
  
Namjoon was pretty curious himself as he just moved toward them without a complaint. He thought it must have just been some cute animal video or a prank video on YouTube or something stupid like that. Nevertheless, it was Jungkook and he was still their little baby so he decided to just indulge him.   
Jungkook seemed very confident and excited to show the older members the video on his phone, which made them all even more curious, even Yoongi, who was usually indifferent to a lot of things.   


Jungkook turned around to Yoongi, who was standing behind him with the other hyungs. “Hyung, what did you work on tonight?” he asked in a cheeky tone.   
  
“I started working with IU on helping her write her new song and produce it. Why?”   
  
The other members responded with “oooohs” and “aaaaahs” and Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? Because I worked with Jungkook’s girlfriend? What’s the big deal? It was strictly professional...”   
  
Jungkook smirked cheekily and with a big smile he asked, “And~ you know she was late right to your writing session, right? Because we got stuck in the elevator...”   
  
The other members were going to respond with “ooohs” and “aaahs” again but they all seemed to have caught on the key word immediately.   
  
WE.   


Yoongi raised an eyebrow. “Huh? *We* what do you mean *we*? You were stuck in the elevator with IU?” Yoongi scoffed.   
  
Jungkook just smiled and realised Jieun had kept it a secret from Yoongi during their whole session. He wondered if she was flustered during while trying to work... He wondered if she was still thinking about the kiss too. The other members just stared at him silently, very intrigued now.   
  
“You are so full of it, Jungkook. You were not stuck in the elevator with IU of all people!” Jin exclaimed. “Maybe in your dreams you were...”   
  
Jungkook gave him another cheeky grin before he unlocked his phone and went to the ‘gallery’ app. At this point Yoongi was actually very curious to see what he was going to show them. So, he was saying he was stuck in the elevator with IU? So what? What was he going to show on his phone? A selfie with her maybe? Perhaps a creepy stalker pic of her? What?   
  
Jungkook’s thumb tapped the play button on the video and all the members watched as video Jungkook stood in the elevator, stopped the door from closing by forcefully opening it with his arm, and none other than Jieun was walking in, bowing to him awkwardly.  
  
  


* * *

Author Note: 

Hello~ this is a one shot I wrote because I just thought of the idea a while ago but didn't get a chance to write it bc of work. Since my country is back on lockdown and I can't work for a week, I thought it would be a perfect time to write this. Also, I will try to get the next chapter to my other fic done while I have all this free time at home.

This is a one shot for now... But if you guys want me to make it into a chapter story (which I kinda want to do) just let me know! If a few people ask, I will continue it!

Thanks!  
Koyangi~


	2. Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a few people asked me to continue this story (it began as a one shot/drabble kinda thing) so now I'm making it into a full story. It'll mostly be a lot of Noona seduction stuff, fluff, cuteness, SMUT (sorry if you don't like sex) and some angst mixed in there too.  
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> It's the night after the elevator incident with Jungkook and Jieun decides to go for a drink with Yoongi. Jungkook tries hard to "bump" into her a continue what they started in the elevator

Two hours had flown by so quickly, he didn’t even realise it was 11pm already. Unlike their first session together, they were actually quite productive. When Jieun had a clear mind, she was really professional and amazing at her craft. Yoongi was quite impressed that they shared a lot of similarities when it came to creating music. She wanted her music to come from the heart and have symbolic meanings behind them for her fans... She reminded him a lot of himself in some ways.   
The night before she had babbled so much that it made Yoongi’s head spin a little. He didn’t realise how chatty she was about every single thing. She babbled about the building’s hallways, she babbled about always getting lost and how she’d get lost even in her own house sometimes. She babbled about Yoongi’s décor and figurines all over the studio. Every single thing she could mention was a whole lot of babbling. Yoongi thought she was just strange, but he realised she must have babbling because she was so flustered about what she had done with Jungkook in the elevator moments before. There was a part of him that really thought Jungkook’s elevator CCTV had to be a deep-fake... But he knew it wasn’t. Who knew this sweet and ‘innocent girl’ who was known as “Korea’s sweetheart” was also a ‘Seductive Noona’ when she wanted to be? What did he expect? She was an adult after all, just like him. He just still couldn’t believe that the object of Jungkook’s desires had actually come to like him back...   
  
“Um, Yoongi-ssi” she said in a shy voice.   
  
They were just wrapping up and Yoongi had just shut down his computer and equipment. He spun around in his chair to face her. She looked very casual like she did the previous night. Her hair naturally straight again with her sparce fringe over her forehead. She had on blue jeans and a simple cream coloured, oversized sweater. Nothing fancy. If you didn’t know who she was, which was almost impossible in Korea, you probably wouldn’t even be able to tell she was such a big celebrity.   
To be honest, Yoongi wasn’t the starstruck type. He had met her dozens of times at events and awards shows and shared small talk and he always did respect her a lot. They may have been the same age, but IU was something else. She was legendary. He thought there was probably very few people in Korea and maybe Asia who didn’t know who IU was. She didn’t just have an amazing voice, but she was also young and very beautiful. Still leaning back in his chair, he wasn’t surprised that Jungkook was madly obsessed with her...  
  
“Yes?” he replied, tidying the papers he had just used to write down his notes and put them into his brown file.   
  
“Should we go out for a drink?” she asked casually.   
  
He stopped shuffling his papers and looked up into her doll-like eyes immediately. She just looked at him back imploringly, almost like a puppy. There was no way this was the same lady who had come onto their maknae like that, there was just no way. Yoongi didn’t often get asked to hang out with anyone outside his members. Actually, he didn’t have many close, close friends outside the group, so he really kind of taken aback when Jieun had randomly pulled up the question out of nowhere.   
  
He was silent for a moment and she started feeling a little nervous, almost expecting a ‘no’ to escape his lips.   
  
“Uh, sure...” he said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.   
  
Jieun, standing up already and hugging her purse nervously, looked down at him. “I mean, I just wanted to thank you for working on producing this song with me and I really wanted to treat you to a drink... We are the same age and we are both young adults. I haven’t been out with a friend in a while and I would like to become your friend... Do you like soju? Wait, I didn’t even ask if you drink alcohol. Do you think alcohol? Do you like soju? Oh, I already asked that. But do you? Or are you a beer kinda guy... Or both? Or neither? Or...” she was starting to babble again and Yoongi could feel the anxiety spilling from her mouth.   
  
He quickly stood up. “Ah, yes yes yes. It’s fine. Yes, let’s go for a drink” he cut in, stopping her before she would start babbling about the blue sky or the green grass or something else silly.  
  


* * *

Jieun wanted to slap herself for not being able to stay cool around Yoongi. Even though they were the same age and they were both celebrities, there was something about him... Maybe his cool ‘aura’ that made her really admire him. She saw first had that her friends who had worked with him before were right; he really was professional when it came to writing songs and producing music. She was half expecting him to be quite an amateur, considering he was just an ‘idol’, but she was pleasantly surprised. He was so professional and so cool. She really wanted to become his friend and learn his ways of being so... cool.    
  
As they walked together out of the Big Hit building and down the footpath, she realised that her expectations of people and herself had been severely shaken since the previous night with Jungkook in the elevator. She thought Jungkook was such a confident character who was so sure of his sexiness, but when she met him, he was the complete opposite in front of her. When she thought she was just a girl incapable of being seductive and sexy, Jungkook brought a different side of her out. And when she was around Yoongi, he brought out some kind of intense admiration and respect out of her, to the point where she was completely being a babbling idiot around him.    
What happened to the Jieun she knew? It was like... since she had stepped into the world of  Bangtan she became someone else, someone she didn’t know existed. In one way, Jungkook made her feel so sexy, provocative and dominant, and in another way, Yoongi made her feel nervous and bashful and she for some reason she longed to get closer to him. She felt like her head was spinning and she was so confused. She definitely needed to get that drink and settle her nerves.    
At least she didn’t run into Jungkook again... She was just too nervous to see him at the moment and really wanted to spend some time with Yoongi and, hopefully, become friends with him.  
  


* * *

_ Here she comes _ __   
  
Jungkook felt like such a creeper hiding around the corner, watching and waiting for Jieun to leave the Big Hit building. His master plan was that he was going to ‘accidentally’ bump into her on her way out and then ask her if she wanted to hang out – hopefully, if she wasn’t too tired after her song writing session with Yoongi...    
In his plan, she would say yes of course and he would take her to the bar that he and the other members always went to – the bar with the private booths so no one would notice them. Then he would confess that he liked her, a lot. And she would confess that she liked him back. And then maybe, they would do another replay of the elevator at his apartment... And maybe one thing would lead to another and... Thank God he has his own apartment to go to when he didn’t have schedules with the other members.    
He just had so many fantasies in his head at that moment, but he was so confident about them all because he knew that she liked him. I mean, why would she just seduce him out of nowhere and make out with him so passionately in the elevator if she didn’t want to be physical, or sexual, with him? She was the one who came onto him, not the other way around. She wanted him, she wanted him bad, and he knew it. She was just too shy to admit it.   
  
Jungkook was too busy thinking with the mind between his legs when he saw her emerge from the elevator.    
  
“Ah, shit...” he hissed under his breath while watching from around the corner.    
  
Why was Yoongi-hyung with her? And why did they seem like they were leaving together? What the hell?! He had his master plan to ‘accidentally’ see her on her way out and Yoongi was being the biggest cockblock ever. He sighed and just kept watching them as they walked across the reception area. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her dark brown straight hair, her simple and casual clothes, just beautiful. She was talking to Yoongi and she was smiling. Jungkook felt a little jealous that she seemed to be having a meaningful conversation with him and she seemed so natural. The  Noona he met in the elevator was... very different to the  Noona he was seeing in that moment. What was he going to do now?    
  
As soon as they exited the building and began walking down the road a little, Jungkook emerged from his corner and peeked out the door at them. He knew exactly where Yoongi was taking her... The bar they always went to, the bar with the booths. What in the world was going on? They were going to drink together in a private place like that? Since when did Yoongi go out after work? He always just went straight home after work and went to bed. Jungkook felt a worried pang in his stomach as he pulled his hood over his head and decided to follow them, staying a few steps behind, and try to eavesdrop on their conversation.    
  


* * *

The bar was dimly lit and not too busy for a Friday night. Most of the seats consisted of high back booths made for up to four friends to drink together in privacy and she thought it was the perfect place for them, two young celebrities, to hang out without being noticed. She imagined the media storm if anyone found out that IU and Suga were seen in a bar drinking together. They were already in the hot seat for working together for her song... She cringed at the types of rumours Dispatch would conjure up if they were both caught in that moment.    
  
Yoongi seemed to know the place well as he waved at the waiter and seemed to just walk to a table that she assumed as his usual table. It was in the far corner, out of view from most of the other patrons, and she wondered if this table was always reserved for BTS for whenever they decided to drop by for a drink together.    
  
“Wow, this is a really nice place” she said, putting her bag down on the bench seat and sliding into the seat.    
  
Yoongi slipped into his seat opposite from her and removed the white dust mask he had been wearing on their walk there. “Yeah, we really like this place. The members and I often come here to hang out when we have free time after work... They know us pretty well and never let the media know we are here” he handed Jieun the menu. “These are the drinks and on the back is the  anju *”    
  
( _ Note: *food to be consumed with alcohol consisting of main and side dishes _ )   
  
“Oh, by the way, you never answered me before, what do you drink?” she asked him.    
  
“Soju, beer, makgeolli, whiskey, anything...” he replied.    
  
She nodded, scanning the menu. “Okay so we’ll get one soju, maybe 2 beers...” she started. “I can make you a  su-maek if you want~” she said with a smile.    
  
Yoongi simply nodded. “Okay, sounds good, thanks”   
  
His reactions to her were so cool. He didn’t melt when she smiled at him, or looked at him, he didn’t even really react around her at all. She was in awe of him... He wasn’t exactly a cold guy, she could feel that, but there was something about him that was both confident and serene. She was very intrigued by him.    


* * *

Jieun had had so much fun with Yoongi that she didn’t realise it was already past 1AM. They went through a few bottles of soju and some beers between them, alongside some  gamjatang ,  jokbal and bulgogi. The conversation between them flowed so naturally after they had taken a few shots of soju... Pretty early into the conversation they had mutually decided to drop the formal language and use informal language with each other. After all, they were the same age.    
Their conversation took a lot of different routes. From their views on the music industry and being ‘famous’, how they both felt about it, the pressures of keeping an image, and their struggles in their early years.    
  
Yoongi talked about how his parents didn’t really support him when he said he wanted to pursue music as a career when he was younger. They were always so dismissive about his passion and said it would never lead anywhere. There were so many people in Korea competing to become famous... What made Yoongi, a poor kid from Daegu, think he was anything special and could compete with the Seoul kids? Yoongi’s older brother was the only one to support him throughout his journey and he spoke very fondly and lovingly about him. He also talked about how he was so poor he constantly had to decide between using his last W2000 on a bowl of noodles for lunch or his bus fare home. Jieun immediately resonated with his journey of fighting so hard to become a musician. She, herself, grew up in poverty and began singing to try and earn some money for her family so they wouldn’t have to live in a cockroach infested house anymore... They had both fought so hard and were both able to achieve their dreams. It was refreshing being able to talk to someone of the same age about those kinds of things and could understand exactly how it felt.    
  
He offered to call her a taxi to take her home, but she remarked that she had actually driven to Big Hit and she would just walk to her car, which she parked outside Big Hit, and call a *replacement driver to drive her home.    
  
( _* daeri unjeon / replacement driver is a service in Korea where you can call someone to drive your car home for you when you are drunk_ )   
  
Yoongi agreed and walked her the short distance to her car outside the Big Hit building. He bid her farewell as he made his way into the building to retrieve his car from the underground parking and order his own replacement driver.    
  
Jieun couldn’t deny that she was feeling a little bit tipsy. She was a pretty small girl and didn’t have the highest alcohol tolerance in the world. She wasn’t completely inebriated though, just feeling a little buzzed, but she could still think coherently... Even though the world around her seemed to kind of move in slow motion and the ground was slightly spinning.    
  
“Hi  Noona ” a deep voice suddenly came from behind her, straight into her ear, sending shivers down her spine and startling her a little.    
  
She whipped around quickly, nearly stumbling in the process, when two strong hands managed to grip onto her shoulders and help her keep her balance.    
  
It was Jungkook.    
  
Oh my God, this could not be happening. He was the last person she was expecting to see that night. She had almost forgotten about their little encounter the night before and, suddenly, all those feelings came rushing back to her once he was standing right before her.    
He looked incredibly handsome. He had on a simple black Stussy t-shirt, tucked into blue jeans with rips on the knees, a long black jacket, dark brown lace up boots. His hair was done and it was almost as if he dressed up just to see her... unlike their first encounter, where he was more casual and a little scruffy.    
  
“Ah,  Jungkookie ... What are you doing here?” she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and shying away from looking him in the eyes.   
  
He pointed at the building across the street. “I work there” he said with a smile.    
  
She let out a little laugh. But it was past 1AM... Did he really think she was going to believe that he has just finished work? He seemed pretty dressed up and smelled really good for someone who had ‘just finished work’? She thought about it, but didn’t care to question it. She was too tipsy to care and she was having an inner mini panic attack being face to face again with Jungkook in that state.    
  
“Oh, okay” was all she could muster, as she stumbled a little again while trying to fish her phone out of her purse.    
  
He caught her again. “ Noona, are you drunk?” his voice came out teasingly.    
  
Noona . Oh, no. He sounded so sexy calling her that.    
  
She shook her head, but soon wished she hadn’t as it made the world move in slow motion again. She was telling the truth; she really wasn’t drunk at all. She could still think, she still knew exactly what was going on, but her body was betraying her in that moment as it had not caught up with her brain yet. It wouldn’t be long before she sobered up completely.    
  
“I’m not drunk,  Jungkookie . I’m just a little tipsy” she said, speech still coming out completely fine despite her eyes being a little glazed. “I was just about to call a replacement driver to drive me home...”   
  
Jungkook had let go of her shoulders, which she was glad about because him touching her made her feel something stirring inside. She guessed this is how he felt when she was touching him in the elevator. Unlike last night though, he seemed a little bolder with how he approached her. Maybe he was feeling a little confident because of her actions the night previous. Had she given him the wrong idea? Was there even a wrong idea at all? I mean, she was attracted to him, but she wasn’t sure if she like-liked him like that. There were too many thoughts in her brain to comprehend...    
  
“You don’t have to call a replacement driver,  Noona. I can drive you home...”    
  
Jieun was taken aback. Him... drive her back to her apartment? Was that a good idea? He would know where she lived. Did she want him to know where she lived? I mean, it was Jungkook though. Even though she didn’t know him *that well* she didn’t think he was a crazy stalker or killer or something... Would it really hurt if he drove her in her own car home? After a few seconds of contemplating in her head, she decided to accept his offer.    
  
“Umm, okay. Sure... I guess it saves me having to ride home with a complete stranger who could be dangerous” she said. “I’ll feel safer if I’m with you...”   
  
Jungkook thought his heart might explode on the spot. She said she’d feel safer with him taking her home after a night of drinking?! He was suddenly feeling extremely masculine in that moment.  _ That’s right,  Noona . I’m your man...  _ __   
  
Jieun started rummaging around in her purse again, looking for her car keys. It took a while because she had so much crap in her purse. He didn’t mind though, he liked watching how cute she looked rummaging around, looking a little flustered.    
When she finally found them at the bottom of her purse, she handed them to Jungkook. As he reached his hand out, she noticed the tattoos he had on his right hand.    
_ Wow, he tattoos... That is so hot... I didn't realise he had tattoos... _ __   
  
Jungkook unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door for her. She smiled at him sweetly while getting inside and he felt like he was reverting back to the boy in the elevator. After he closed the door after her, he took a few deep breathes while walking around to the driver's side to calm himself.    
He opened the door and entered the car and slipped into the driver’s seat. Her car smelled as good as her, like sweet peaches. Suddenly a wave of nervousness crashed over Jungkook in that moment. He didn’t think that far ahead with plan B and now he was in her car about to drive her home...    
He had waited around at the building for Yoongi and her to return because he knew that Yoongi had left his car in carpark (he checked). When they finally got back from the bar, it was his time to execute his plan – pretend to walk into her on the street and strike up a conversation with her...    
Okay so, he got into the conversation with her, but he didn’t plan on becoming her replacement driver and having to drive her in her own car home.    
Nervously, he put the key into the ignition and started the car. She told him her address and he knew the location. It actually wasn’t too far from the building, maybe a ten-minute drive. Good. It gave him ten minutes with her, maybe he could finally tell her that he did like her for real. Maybe he could somehow find a way to get into her apartment and... His mind drifted off into dirty place for a second before he shook the thoughts away and started reversing out of the parking spot.   
  
Little did Jungkook know but Jieun’s mind was dangerously drifting off into a dirty place too. She suddenly started feeling different again, feeling quite sexy again. As surprised as she was to be around Jungkook again, a part of her was secretly happy because she did kind of want to see him, despite psyching herself out earlier. She was also kind of glad she wasn’t completely sober, but only slightly tipsy, so she had a little liquid confidence running through her. She couldn’t help but just stare at him while he started to drive her down the street... She tried looking out the window, looking ahead of her, but he eyes wandered back down to his hand and those tattoos. ‘ARMY’, a heart, a face, a crown, a J, an upside-down V... She studied his tattoos and wondered to herself where else he had tattoos. He had such a sweet face in that moment, but she had also seen his stage face where he was intentionally giving intense and sexy looks that would make any girl melt. How could he be so dynamic like that? Go from cute and fluffy to a sexy and manly guy in the blink of an eye. And for her, and only her, he was a shy and sweet little boy... She wanted to see if she could conjure up that manly side of him that had taken control in the elevator and pushed her up against the wall, planting kisses all over her neck. She wanted to see if she could make him sweat, make him stutter, make him nervous...    
  
As they drove down the still bustling Seoul streets, the car was quiet. Neither of them said a word to each other for a while, but out of the corner of his eye he did notice that she was staring at him. He suddenly started to feel a little self-conscious about his driving ability, not knowing what she was really thinking about.    
  
“Am I... going the right way?” he asked, trying to cut the silence.    
  
“Yes, this is the right way” she said, not bothering to look outside to confirm.    
  
He swallowed, nervously. “Oh, okay. Good. Am I... driving okay?” he asked.   
  
She nodded, still looking at him. “Mmhmm, you’re driving just fine”   
  
They stopped at a red light and he could finally take his eyes of the road for a while to take a proper look at her. She was staring at him with dreamy eyes. Was she just drunk? Well, she said she wasn’t drunk but tipsy. Maybe it was just her tipsy eyes that made it seem like she was staring at him dreamily as her lips curled into a sinister smirk.    
  
“Noona, why are you staring at me? Am I doing something wrong?” he asked her straight up.    
  
She smiled and shook her head. “No, you’re fine, Jungkook. I just like watching you drive... I never realised how manly you look...” she said as she reached out her delicate hand towards him, tracing her finger along his knuckles and fingers, over his tattoos. “...and I didn’t realise you had tattoos now. They look so...”   
  
The light turned green and Jungkook turned his head to get back to driving and lightly stepped on the accelerator.    
  
“...sexy” she finished.    
  
He choked. He didn’t choke on anything in particular but he just choked. Soon, he felt a ticklish feeling on his right hand on the gear lever and he felt her tracing light circles all over each of his letter tattoos on his hand. Her touch was so light against his skin, but it was making him feel extremely nervous and shaky. It was almost hard for him to concentrate on driving as she kept rubbing her hand all over to top of his.    
  
Don’t crash. Don’t crash. Don’t crash.    
  
Jieun was feeling bold again. She could see he was trying hard to concentrate on driving, but she was making him squirm. She loved doing this to him, it was such a huge turn on to be seducing this sexy younger guy and making him go absolutely crazy.    
Suddenly, her hand slipped away from his and his eyes flicked down a split second and he nearly floored it when she soon found a new resting place for it.    
His thigh.   
She rested her tiny hand on his mid right thigh and began affectionately rubbing back and forth with her thumb. Oh, no... Wait no, oh YES, she was seducing him again. He couldn’t believe it was happening a second time, and this time there wasn’t anyone to interrupt them or make things awkward. They were confined to her car and soon they’d be at her apartment.    
Jieun was feeling that same exciting feeling as she did in the elevator the night before – it was getting hard for her to control herself. She was feeling so attracted to him again. His innocent boyish nature underneath that sexy outer shell... He was only like this for her and she was starting to feel drunk on the feeling of him again.    


* * *

Soon enough, they were at her apartment building and Jungkook, as instructed, pulled into the underground carpark. The gate behind them closed as they entered, only automatically opening beforehand to the sensor she had in her car from the apartment management to get in and out.    
The rest of the drive to her place, she didn’t remove her hand from his thigh and kept rubbing her thumb back and forth over his jeans. She wanted to see his reaction, and boy, was she getting a reaction out of him. He looked so adorable as he tried not to look down at her hand every  time she drew imaginary lines with her thumb on his thigh. A part of him wished that her hand would travel higher and higher up this thigh until it was in-between his legs and she would rub there, but Jieun wasn’t quite that bold.    
He stopped the engine as soon as he had the car parked in place. The underground carpark was quiet, with it being nearly 2AM and all, only lit up with fluorescent lights and other apartment residents’ cars around them. It was quiet for a moment as they both unclipped their seatbelts, but Jungkook soon realised it was just the calm before the storm. And a storm was coming... and that storm was called Lee Jieun.    
  
“Can I see the rest of your tattoos?” she asked, out of the blue.    
  
At that point, she had finally removed her hand from his thigh and placed it in her own lap. He missed her touch already.   
  
“Uh, sure...” he said, a little shakily.    
  
Within the confines of his seat, he started trying to take off his jacket slowly. It was a little tricky considering he was sitting down and couldn’t move much...    
  
“No, I mean, upstairs. In my apartment...” she asked.    
  


* * *

Author note:   
Hi guys~ As I said in the summary, a few people asked me to continue this story (as it was only a one shot/drabble to begin with) before so it's now a chapter story (YAY!). Thanks for your kind comments btw. I was really touched so I worked really hard on this chapter for you! I hope you guys don't mind but this will become quite mature and have some smut in there eventually. Ofc there will be more cute, fluff moments between JK and IU, but yeah, if you don't like sex scenes I apologise in advance. You can skip those parts if you don't like them~   
  
Thanks again!  
I'll try to update soon  
  
-Koyangi  



	3. Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jieun invites Jungkook up to her apartment to get physical~

The trip up to Jieun’s apartment felt it was taking an eternity and Jungkook almost felt as if he was in a dreamland. He didn’t expect that his master plan of getting some alone time with Jieun was actually going to come true... And that she was initiating it again.   
As they both exited the car, he locked the door and handed her the key. He kept his feet planted on the spot, unsure of what to do, until she had started walking away from him towards the elevator without a word. She looked back at him over her shoulder and motioned for to him to follow her, flashing him a smile that said a thousand words.   
  
At the same time, Jieun’s mind and heart were racing. Sometimes she had to remind herself that they were both adults. She was a regular twenty-six-year-old woman and he was a twenty-three-year-old man. They just so happened to be famous idols, but so what? It was just an occupation, just their professional jobs. It didn’t mean she wasn’t free to sleep with another consenting adult in her free time if she wanted to. She couldn’t deny that she was turned on by him. It was just two adults consenting to do something they both wanted to do... If he wanted to, of course. But Jieun thought she was throwing out so many obvious hints to get the message across to him as to what she wanted – Why else would she invite him up to her apartment for such a reason as to ‘see his tattoos’? She did want to see them, but she also wanted to see more of him...  
  
Jungkook trailed a few steps behind her as they crossed the reception area of the luxury apartment building and soon found themselves in the presence of a man dressed in a smart uniform with white gloves behind the front desk. When he heard their footsteps, he immediately stood up from his seat to give them both a deep bow.  
  
“Welcome home, Jieun-ssi" he said, deep in his bow.   
  
When he looked up from his bow, he made eye contact with the wide eyed Jungkook and immediately broke his professional character. “J-Jeon Jungkook? Bangtan Sonyeondan’s Jeon Jungkook...?” he choked.   
  
Jieun whipped around and linked her arm around Jungkook’s, as if they were a couple or something. “Ah, Kim-ssi, yes, it’s Bangtang's Jungkookie. We were just going up to... hang out...” she said with a smile.   
  
Jungkook smiled back weakly at the reception man and bowed. “Hello...”   
  
It seemed that the reception man couldn’t believe his eyes and Jungkook thought to himself he seems shocked. _I have a feeling that she doesn’t bring home men in the middle of the night often..._ He was suddenly feeling a little proud of himself. _Either that, or he’s shocked that it’s me instead of a nameless stranger..._ His proudness turned into worry.  
  
Jieun tugged him along before the reception man could say anything else and they entered the elevator. As she let go of his arm to enter her penthouse code in the elevator keypad, Jungkook stood in the corner awkwardly. What was it with them and elevators? He was feeling a sense of déjà vu being in such an enclosed space with her again. It had only been a night ago that they were stuck in the elevator at Big Hit, making out, and now Jungkook was on his way to her penthouse apartment. He never thought yesterday when he woke up in the morning that in a little over 24 hours later he would have made out with his ultimate celebrity crush as well as be invited to her apartment in the middle of the night for who knows what.   
  
The elevator slowly began to ascend and she turned around to gaze at him again with her soft eyes which were accentuated by her long eyelashes. He thought she looked incredibly beautiful in that moment. The elevator’s lighting was a little dim, but she still seemed to glow in his eyes. Those eyes were so sparkly and her lips were so cherry red... He just wanted to kiss them again. She approached him slowly and he fought every muscle in his body not to back himself into the corner again. He didn’t want to seem like a such a loser this time around or make the same mistake twice.   
  
Without a word, she cupped his cheek with her tiny hand and raised herself on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips almost quivering lips. It felt even better the second time. Her lips were so soft and gentle against his and she started out with tiny pecks again that eventually turned into long drawn out kisses. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the moment, while Jungkook was wide eyed again, trying to adjust to the sensation. Soon, he got into the rhythm again, and his eyes slowly fluttered shut as he pulled her in with a hug and kissed her back just as passionately. His hands grasped her around her tiny waist, before he started feeling a little bold and started letting his fingers slowly travel into her long hair affectionately. Her hair smelled so good, she just smelled so good in general, like peaches. There was nothing but the sound of the elevator dinging as it passed the various floors on its way to Jieun’s penthouse and her faint sighs coupled with lips smooching.   
  
By the time the elevator reached her floor they were all over each other. Jungkook was no longer rigid and found himself lost in the moment just as much as she was. Without missing a beat, she forcefully pulled him by the lapels of his jacket into the front entrance way of her apartment and pushed him up against her wall. Her fingers tugged on his hair roughly as they continued to hungrily assault each other's lips with their heads tilting from side to side in sync. She was being a little rough with him, but Jungkook found it extremely exciting. Even though he was physically bigger and stronger than her, she was being so forceful, rough and dominant with him. Jungkook was getting more and more turned on by the second as her fingers snaked into his now shaggy and messy brown hair and tugged on it roughly as her tongue danced in his mouth. He had definitely kissed girls before... But since debuting with BTS and becoming a young adult, he had never had such a passionate kiss with a WOMAN before. He thought in that moment, his past kisses with those girls were nothing compared to what this more experienced, older woman was doing to him. In his past relationships, he was the ‘oppa’ and his girlfriends’ expected him to be the one taking charge and look after them. But with Jieun, she was the one telling him what to do, she was the older one, she was the dominant one... And Jungkook loved every second of it. Even when he was with the members, despite being the youngest, they would always follow what he wanted to do or just give into what he wanted... But right now, she was controlling everything. She decided when to start things, she decided what would happen next, she always came onto him first, she decided everything. Jungkook was with a real WOMAN, his FIRST woman.   
  
Jieun was so lost in the kiss that she didn’t even realise that her fingers had travelled down from Jungkook’s hair to his jacket and then shirt. Fumbling a little, she managed to slide Jungkook’s jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop the to the floor, before hooking her thumbs under his black t-shirt and pulling it up over his head and tossing it behind her. In an instant, she pulled away from him for a second to allow her eyes to travel down his body, taking in the incredible sight.   
  
“Omo...” she said with a low breath as her tiny hands and chestnut eyes wandered along his chest and then his arm tattoos.   
  
A shirtless Jungkook was cheesing very hard while watching her reaction to his body. “Do you... like it, Noona?” he asked.   
  
Her eyes darted back up to his and she gave him a devious smirk before pushing her body up against him again with her lips crashing back onto his. Jungkook was feeling extremely proud in that moment. All his hard work of working out and keeping fit was finally working in his favour. He always thought that if he made himself seem masculine and worked out, maybe she would notice him and become attracted to him. It seemed that his dreams we’re coming true.   
Seeing as she had undressed him and felt him all up already, Jungkook decided to try and undress her as well, slowly grabbing onto the bottom of her cream coloured sweater and trying to pull it up over her head. She, however, immediately pulled away and slapped his hands away.   
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked  
  
Jungkook froze on the spot and felt the blood drain from his face. Had he crossed the line? He assumed that things were heating up and... she had taken off his shirt... so he thought he could take hers off too...   
  
“I’m sorry, Noona. I didn’t mean to...” he started, voice meek, before a tiny finger pressed against his lips stopping him mid-sentence.   
  
“Shh. My bedroom is that way” she said, pointing to the far left of the apartment.   
  
Before he had time to react, she had grabbed his arm and dragged him across the living area of her large apartment. If he hadn’t been so dazed and heavy footed, she would have been able to drag him there faster, but Jungkook didn’t have time to catch up.   
Once they reached her dark room, he stood at the foot of her bed awkwardly while she went around the side of her bed and turned on her table lamp. The lamp casted her room in a soft light and he was able to see the cream coloured walls with hints of pastel pinks and blues in her décor. She had a king-sized bed with a fluffy pink duvet on top with matching fluffy pillows resting against the light wooden headboard. It was so feminine and cute, kind of what he was expecting her bedroom to look like. He stared at her as she, now on the bed, was slowly crawling towards him flirtatiously over the cloud-like duvet. Even though she was still completely dressed, seeing her crawling like that towards him with a seductive look in her eyes made his dick twitch in his pants and he looked down only to realise during all their kissing in the entrance way his erection was now straining hard against the front of his trousers. He was about to blush before he gasped in shock as her hand finally cupped his bulge over his trousers and she began rubbing it, running her hand slowly up and down the shaft over his trousers.   
  
“Hm, what is this, Jungkook?” she asked playfully watching his reaction.   
  
She knew it was a stupid question, she obviously knew what it was, but she wanted to watch as his face as it went from embarrassment to shock within seconds of her touch. To be honest, she was surprised at how hard it felt over his pants – like hard stone. She laughed in her head, he really was young and probably had a lot of energy.  
Jungkook’s voice seemed to get stuck in his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t concentrate on anything except the feeling of Jieun kneeling on her bed at eye level to his crotch and rubbing his dick over his pants. With his mouth slightly agape, she pressed firmly on his bulge, rubbing it up and down and then transitioning to circle motions. Man, it felt amazing. He had never been teased so much in his life when it came to being with a girl. He had had past girls touch his dick, but never this straight forward and with so much force.   
  
Suddenly, the rubbing stopped and his eyes flickered open and looked down only to find that Jieun was unbuckling his belt and carefully unbuttoning his trousers. He just stared, breathing heavily, unable to say a word, as her delicate fingers unzipped his fly, and before he knew it, she had pulled his pants down to his ankles leaving him only in his black boxer briefs. She encouraged him to get onto the bed and instructed him to lay down on her pillows. He followed the orders and laid down flat on the fluffy duvet top, head resting on her baby pink pillows, slightly propped up so he could watch her.   
Jieun loved every minute of seducing Jungkook and she was so incredibly horny. She loved the way he reacted to her. She hadn’t even undressed yet and he was as hard as a rock. From what she felt over his trousers and could see from him laying down before her, she was excited about what was about to happen. Once she got his pants off, she got an even better view of his boner and she couldn’t take it anymore. She liked making him undress while she kept her clothes on... It made her feel totally dominant over the younger man. It was an addictive feeling, almost like her drug. Making him feel so exposed and vulnerable to her even though he could easily flip the situation and physically take control of her. Jungkook didn’t dare to cross that line and when he did, he knew to stop when she told him to. He was an obedient boy. She liked how she could control him just by being her because he was so infatuated with her.   
  
She hopped off the bed for a moment to walk to the foot of it, with Jungkook’s wide eyes following her, and she made sure to intentionally stare at him intensely as she reached her fingers under her sweater and unbuttoned her jeans. He just watched from his laying position on bed as he involuntary licked his lips at the sight of her unzipping her jeans and gracefully shimmying out of them, letting them eventually fall to the floor. She stepped out of them and turned around, now with her back facing him, and he had a full view of her in her lacy black panties. His dick immediately twitched at the sight of her perky ass and he watched, mouth slightly hung open, while she, with her back still towards him, slowly pulled her cream sweater over her head. Her hair hung over her back and shoulders as she turned back around to see Jungkook’s reaction. She stood before him in her matching black bra and panty set and Jungkook felt like his head was going to explode. All he wanted to do in that moment was touch her... He couldn’t believe his eyes. The IU he had always been so infatuated with... She was literally right stripping in front of him. Everything he had ever imagined about her body was so true. She was in perfect shape. Jieun wasn’t expecting to be taking a man home that night, but now that she did, she was glad she wore her matching set of bra and panties – she could look pretty for Jungkook.   
  
From the foot of the bed, she bent over slowly, enough for Jungkook to see every curve of her cleavage, and she slowly started crawling towards him again. Crawling with one knee on either side of him, Jieun made sure she was slow and seductive, not breaking eye contact with him once. Jungkook felt like he was going to explode in his boxers right there from the sight. Everything was so sexy... Her body, the way she was crawling towards him so slowly, the way she looked at him like she just wanted to fuck the shit out of him...  
Finally, Jieun crawled close enough to Jungkook’s face to place a sensual kiss on his lips before sitting down and straddling him, keeping herself just shy of his erection. She placed her hand over the tip of his penis, still over his underwear, she began to rub it before planting more kisses on his lips. It was all becoming too much for Jungkook in that moment. She was toying with him so much and all he wanted to do was to shove his dick right up inside her and start fucking her brains out, but he just didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch her. He just kept still, trying to stay frozen, while kissing her back and trying not to moan against her lips while she slipped her hand under his boxer brief’s waistband and started stroking him skin to skin.   
  
She moved her kisses down towards his neck. “Do you want me to take it off?” she asked, in-between sucking and nibbling on the sensitive area on his throat.  
  
Jungkook gasped and knew immediately she meant her bra. With her lips still sucking on his neck, he just nodded furiously while staring at the ceiling. _Concentrate Jungkook. Think of something else. Don’t cum yet. Don’t cum. Capitals! What is the capital of Japan? Tokyo. What is the capital of the US? Washington DC. What is the capital of England? London. What is the capital of... of... _  
  
Suddenly, Jungkook sprang up from the bed, sitting up in a panic. “Noona, stop! I think I’m going to...”   
  
Panicked, Jieun also sprang up from sucking on his neck and quickly pulled her hand from his underwear. It was too late. Jieun sat up on Jungkook’s thighs and watched as the boy the let out a low frustrated moan and squeezed his eyes shut. He began to tense up underneath her and she knew what was happening. He spilled himself into his underwear and she watched as it slowly grew damp right in front of her.   
  
She gasped. “Oh my God, Jungkook. I am so sorry...” she said, jumping off him and rolling over to the other side of the bed next to him.   
  
Feeling guilty, she sat cross legged in the bed and decided not to watch him. She knew he must have been feeling really embarrassed about that he just did. She just listened and eventually heard a depressed groan come from the younger boy and felt one of her fluffy pillows disappear from next to her. She turned around, feeling slightly embarrassed herself, as she saw he had covered his face with her pillow in embarrassment.   
  
“No, Noona... I’m sorry...” he said, voice muffled against the pillow. “I tried not to, but you were so... so... I am so humiliated...”   
  
He was beyond embarrassed and didn’t think he could face the woman of his dreams in that moment. It had been a long time since he had prematurely ejaculated, literally years... He thought he grown out of it. It wasn’t even that he had held off cumming before being with her. He had literally masturbated 3 times the night of the elevator incident and 2 more times that morning just thinking of her. It was just seeing his deepest fantasies happen in real life and actually feeling her kiss him and touch him had brought him over the edge. It was his chance to impress his Noona and he had just embarrassed himself, as if he were an inexperienced teenage boy.   
  
He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, followed the pillow being slowly removed from his face. Jungkook didn’t even try to fight her as she slowly lifted the pillow. He just felt hot and humiliated, he could still feel the cum soaking up in the crotch area of his boxers.   
  
He was met with a reassuring smile and a gentle hand pushing his fringe from his forehead and stroking his hair comfortingly.   
  
“Hey, Jungkookie... It’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed.” she said in a gentle voice, followed by a tonne of soothing kisses on his cheek. 

* * *

Jieun set the pot full of instant  jajangmyeon on small table in the living room. Jungkook was sitting with his legs crossed and he looked up at her meekly. After the little accident that had happened in the bedroom, she decided she would try and cheer him up by making him some food and asking if he wanted to at least watch a movie with her. He accepted the offer, but he still seemed a pretty upset.    
  
Not only had he prematurely ejaculated before anything could happen between them, but he was now wearing her father’s clothes, which she thought would probably make him feel even worse... She asked him to give her his underwear so she could wash it, but he refused and asked if he could throw it in the washing machine himself. He didn’t want her to even see it at all, it was just so embarrassing to him. Feeling guilty, she told him he could wash it himself and if he needed some comfortable shorts to wear in the meantime, her parents had a room in her penthouse for when they would stay over and her dad would have some spare shorts in his closet. Then, to make him feel more comfortable, she left the room bedroom and said she would just be in the kitchen making  jajangmyeon . Once she left, he pulled himself out of the bed, feeling pathetic, and made his way down the hall.   
  
Jieun took a seat down next to him. “Hey~ cheer up,  Jungkookie ... It’s no big deal...” she said, using her chopsticks to grab  jajangmyeon noodles from the pot and into her bowl.    
  
He sighed, looking down at his bowl. “It’s a big deal to me...” he said, quietly.    
  
Turning towards him, she noticed how genuinely sad he looked. Poor guy.    
  
“Tell me what’s on your mind...” she said   
  
He slowly turned his head to face her, eyes looking like a lost puppy. He sighed again.    
  
“I don’t think you realised how much of a big deal this really is to me...” he started, voice quivering a little.   
  
Jieun watched him carefully. Jungkook thought, maybe now it was the time to spill his guts and confess how he felt about her. He was sure that she knew and it was obvious from his accident before... But he had never officially admitted it to her.    
  
He took a deep breath in. “I like you,  Noona . I like you a lot. You probably know that already because I’ve said it in the media so much, but it’s true. I really like you”.    
  
It was like verbal diarrhoea all spilling out of his mouth. “You asked me if I liked you and the answer is yes, I really, really, really like you. I’m your biggest fan. I like everything about you. You’re my ideal type... You're the reason I...”   
  
Jieun looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable. “You don’t even know me, Jungkook... You can like me, but don’t say you like everything about me... Like you said, you’re my biggest fan. You really don’t know me...”    
  
His shoulders dropped. “Well, give me a chance to get to know you... Let me take you out on a date...”   
  
“A date?” she interrupted him. The  jajangmyeon was getting cold. “I don’t know about that...”   
  
Jungkook was starting to feel a little hot. “What don’t you know?” he said, voice raised. “I mean, you brought me here... You came onto me in the elevator... You almost had sex with me just before...”    
  
Jieun was starting to feel hot too. She felt like he had put her on the spot. The night was already a little uncomfortable and now that she had come to her senses, she had never felt so confused about how she felt. He was right... She seduced him, she bought him over, she was literally going to fuck him moments before... Now that it was just him, without the seduction, without the shyness, Jieun wasn’t sure how she felt about Jungkook. Did she only like him in the moment because he was such a fanboy of hers? Or did she have real feelings? She wasn’t sure. She mentally scolded herself for doing this to him, for leading him on, and her whole ‘seductive  Noona ’ fantasy came crashing down on her.  _ I think I like him? Do I? Or do I like the power I hold over him? _ __   
  
Jungkook started growing frustrated with her silence. “ Noona ? Hello?” he said, a little irritated.    
  
Jieun snapped out of it. “I’m sorry, Jungkook. You’re right. I... I seduced you...” she paused and took a deep breath in. “It’s just, in the elevator you made me feel so powerful and dominant... I’m a terrible person. I used you. I’m sorry...”    
  
“I don’t think you believe that...” he interrupted her. “I think you do feel something. You feel something different. You just don’t know yet...”   
  
She looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear. He was right. She was confused... One side of her did like him, but one side really didn’t. She wasn’t sure how she really felt about him as it felt corrupted by the dominance and her feeling territorial over him. She loved the fact that she could have this man that so many girls wanted and that he only melted for her... But did that equate to actually having feelings for him? Her mind quickly flickered to her drinks with Yoongi earlier that night and how she felt with him. So much relatability with the love for music, family life and age. She remembered the way she felt when she was with him and how she felt so attracted and curious about him – how she didn’t want that night to end because she was enjoying talking to him so much and being around him...    
  
She sighed. “You’re right...”   
  
“So, why don’t you let me show you? Why don’t you let me take you out? Why don’t you let me get to know the real you and I can show you who I really am?” Jungkook asked.   
  
She looked away from him for a moment, then looked back, staring deep into his eyes. “I have to be completely honest with you, Jungkook... I think I like Yoongi...”   
  
Jungkook couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She had come onto him, she had practically jumped him and gotten physical with him, yet she was saying she had feelings for Yoongi?!    
  
His chest felt tight. “What? What do you mean?”   
  
She sighed. “I mean, I don’t think he likes me back... But I thought I should be honest with you about my feelings right now. You deserve honesty...” she started. “But... you’re right. Yes, I will go out on a date with you, Jungkook. I want to get to know the real you and I want you to get to know the real me...”    
  
When the words had escaped her lips, she finally felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest and she finally understood her mixed up feelings inside. She did have a crush on Yoongi, that was for sure. But, at the same time, she did have some feelings for Jungkook... Even though she could not relate to him and the age gap and fanboy thing swayed her feelings quite a bit, she couldn’t deny that there was something warm in her heart for him. She thought, why not give it a chance? Maybe if she did get to know him then she would fall for him, maybe she could fully return his feelings. Maybe she could treat him the way he deserved to be treated.    
It was settled. She was going to date Jungkook and see what would happen. 

* * *

Author note:  
  
So there was a little bit of spice and a little bit of angst. But I assure you it'll get a little fluffier from now on as Jieun and JK start to get to know each other outside of their famous personas  
I dunno when I will update next. I will try before the end of the week... Next Monday I'll be going back to work so updates will possibly be less frequent  
Anyways thank you for reading. I'll update soon  
Feel free to leave comments or kudos, they give me a lot of inspiration to write the next parts!   
  
-Koyangi 


	4. Hyungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Bangtan members finally react to Jieun and Jungkook's situation.
> 
> Fun and cute chapter. Lots of teasing from the older guys and just dorkiness that you'd expect from them.

Namjoon heard faint footsteps approaching him and looked up from his newspaper. Walking into the dining room as a very groggy Jungkook, hair messy and with dark circles under his eyes. He wasn’t even dressed in proper pyjamas – Just his black stussy t-shirt, which was probably from the night before, and his black underwear. Namjoon sipped his hot coffee and thought Jungkook must have had a late one the night before because he looked like he had barely slept.   
  
Jungkook scratched his head before giving Namjoon a limp wave.  
  
“Good morning, hyung...” Jungkook said groggily, followed by a big yawn, as he made his way to the refrigerator to look for the milk.   
  
Namjoon raised an eyebrow. “Good morning, Jungkook. Did you get home late last night?” he said, watching the younger boy struggle to keep his eyes open while trying to pour himself a glass of milk.   
  
The maknae looked absolutely shattered, almost as if he hadn’t slept at all that night. He always got that way when he didn’t get enough sleep. For as long as he had known Jungkook, he was always one of the most difficult to wake up in the mornings – well, him and Taehyung. Jungkook spilled a little milk on the kitchen counter while he was trying to pour it into his glass and he groaned, reaching for a paper towel to wipe up his mess.   
  
“Are you okay?” Namjoon asked, a little amused, placing his mug back down on the table.   
  
“I’m fine, just a little tired...” Jungkook replied.   
  
Namjoon let out a laugh. “A little? You look absolutely smashed... Where were you last night? What time did you get home?”   
  
Jungkook took a gulp of milk while standing at the kitchen counter. “Umm, I don’t know... 4am? 5am?”  
  
Namjoon looked at his watch. It was around 10am on the Saturday morning. They didn’t have any schedules until the afternoon so he was grateful they got to sleep in a little. Later they would have to go into the office and the rap line were going to work on some personal projects while the vocalists had singing practice.   
  
Suddenly Taehyung and Jimin entered the dining area, still dressed in their pyjamas too. They spotted Jungkook and both darted straight towards him. They were so chirpy and full of life... Polar opposite to what Jungkook looked like.   
  
“Where were you last night?” Taehyung asked. “You were out late...”  
  
Jungkook groaned again. “Why is everyone asking where I was last night? I was out.”  
  
“Out doing what?” Jimin asked, elbowing Taehyung.   
  
The two 95ers gave each other a cheeky side eye and everyone knew that when they got like that Jungkook was in for a world of teasing. They always liked to gang up on him.   
  
“I was just out...” Jungkook replied, trying to push past them so he could join Namjoon at the table.   
  
Taehyung and Jimin stuck together, blocking him like a human-wall, and Taehyung stuck his finger straight out and poked it directly on the burgundy coloured bruise on Jungkook’s throat. He then smirked at Jimin. “Not out doing what... But out doing ‘who’?” he said.   
  
Namjoon usually just watched their antics amusedly, but this time his ears perked up. When Jungkook had walked in he hadn’t taken notice at first, but Taehyung was right. Jungkook had a little hickey on the right side of his throat and it when you looked at him straight on, it was pretty noticeable.   
  
“Don’t you know if you’re going to mess around with a girl, not to let her leave marks! What is stylist Noona gonna say when she sees this and has to cover it up with make-up...” Jimin said.  
  
Jungkook thought for a second. Jimin was right. Jieun out of all people should have known that having marks like that was extremely detrimental for their idol image. Fans would potentially see it and cause an uproar if they knew they their precious biases weren’t as sexually innocent as they thought they were. He thought to himself, why did she do that then? Was it because she wanted to mark her territory and maybe show people that he belonged to her? The thing is, he didn’t belong to her. He wasn’t her boyfriend... So, what was her point?  
  
Jungkook finally pushed past the annoying 95ers and sat down next to Namjoon at the dining table with his cup of milk. Namjoon put his newspaper down and soon the 95ers had taken a seat at the dining table too.   
  
“You know, Jungkook, even though they’re teasing you about it they’re kinda right... If you’re going to see a girl then you probably shouldn’t let her leave marks on you like that...” Namjoon said calmly.   
  
Jungkook sighed, pushing his glass of milk around on the tabletop absentmindedly. “Well, it’s not like I can tell her to stop. When she starts, she just does what she wants... and I have no say...”   
  
Taehyung leaned in. “When WHO starts what?”  
  
Jungkook took another swig of his milk before placing it back down and staring at it blankly. “IU-noona...”   
  
Jimin and Taehyung whipped their heads around to look at each other, shocked, before both turning to Jungkook. Namjoon was shocked too and just stared.   
  
“No way! You saw her again?! After the elevator thing? Are you serious?!” Taehyung exclaimed.   
  
Jungkook just looked Taehyung back in the eye calmly and nodded. “Yeah, I was at her apartment last night...”   
  
Taehyung and Jimin gave each other another look before becoming extremely excited, like they were about to start bouncing off the walls. How did these two have so much energy already? Namjoon just watched Jungkook and noticed he wasn’t really as excited and braggy as he was when he had shown the CCTV video of their little make out session the other night. Was he just not reacting because he was sleepy? He never functioned well when he was sleepy... Then again, it was IU he was talking about. Everyone in the world knew he was absolutely head over heels for her. He was the biggest fanboy Namjoon had ever seen, he was seriously obsessed with her. Namjoon thought that Jungkook would show a little more enthusiasm than blankly staring at his morning cup of milk and sighing like a depressed old man. Even Taehyung and Jimin were chirpier about the news than he was.   
  
“Did something happen last night?” Namjoon asked, ignoring Taehyung and Jimin messing around  
  
Jungkook let out a sigh again. He wondered if he should tell them the truth about what happened, about his little accident and the whole Noona liking Yoongi thing. These guys were his brothers anyways... and they were all older and a little more experienced than him. Maybe they would have some advice about the situation... He knew Taehyung and Jimin were in a teasy mood, but whenever he asked them to stop because he was feeling genuinely down about something they would always stop.   
  
Jungkook just decided to tell them a condensed version of what had happened.   
  
“Look, I’m a little down at the moment because last night wasn’t as great as I thought it would be... Not because of her, she was amazing... But because I am such a loser and a too much of a fanboy”   
  
He took a deep breath in before continuing and Taehyung and Jimin, as expected, got the message and stopped with all the ribbing. It was clear that Jungkook was upset about what had happened, whatever it was. The three older members exchanged quick glances with each other before becoming a little worried.  
  
Jungkook continued. It was hard for him to admit something so humiliating, but he trusted them.  
  
“...I came in my underwear before anything could happen” he said, burying his face into his hands, feeling the humiliation creeping up on him all over again. He sounded like he wanted to cry. “...and then she told me she wasn’t even sure if she liked me... She only liked using me for my body because I idolised her like a good obedient boy...”   
  
He let out a groan into his hands then limply collapsed onto the table, leaning over like a dead fish with his cheek pressed against the cold wood. He turned his head away from the older members and stared at the wall. Upon hearing the news, the three older members exchanged looks again, except Taehyung who was trying his hardest not the burst out laughing at the premature ejaculation part. Jimin elbowed him as Taehyung bit his lip and looked away, hoping Jungkook wouldn’t notice him holding his laugh in. He cleared his throat quietly, as if he trying to clear it out of his mind. Jimin looked over at Namjoon, both sharing a mutual concern.   
Jimin was arguably one of the more sensitive members of the group, to the point where he was empathetic in a way. And, he always had an extra soft spot for Jungkook since he considered him his baby brother, despite the boy being physically bigger and stronger than him. Whenever any of the other members felt sad, Jimin almost felt like he could feel the sadness himself, and he would always be the first one to try and make them feel better. The fact that it was Jungkook in this moment made him feel even more sadder for him, as Jungkook would always be the baby, no matter how old they got.   
  
“Hey...” Jimin said softly. “First of all, don’t be embarrassed about the... first thing you said. It’s okay, it happens. It’s happened to us a few times, right guys?”   
  
Namjoon nodded and Taehyung shrugged.   
  
“As for the using you part...” Jimin paused, looking at Namjoon and Taehyung for the right words to say. “...doesn’t that seem a little... toxic?”   
  
Jungkook sprung up from his dead fish position. “No! She isn’t toxic! She does like me... Even though right now it’s for the wrong reasons... She said she did like me...” Jungkook paused. “...it’s just that, she likes someone else more right now”  
  
“Who?” Taehyung piped up.   
  
“Morning” a monotone voice came from the entry way of the dining room.   
  
The four boys sitting at the table whipped around and Yoongi walked into the dining room, dragging his slippers on the floor as he walked towards the kitchen. He didn’t take any notice of the other boys and their tense expressions.   
  
Jungkook frowned and turned back to Namjoon, Jimin and Taehyung.  
  
He sighed, unable to hide the frustration in his voice.   
  
“Yoongi-hyung...”   


* * *

Jimin couldn’t deny that he was uncomfortable about what Jungkook had told them earlier that morning. The four vocalists sat in the singing practice room together after a few hours of vocal training with their teacher. As soon as their teacher told them practice was over and left, the other two, Taehyung and Jin, just wanted to keep talking about the whole IU thing and get more information from Jungkook. When Yoongi had walked into the kitchen, they couldn’t continue talking about it anymore because no one wanted to let Yoongi know that IU had a crush him and that Jungkook was lowkey salty at him – even though he knew Yoongi had nothing to do with anything. Namjoon did however get permission from Jungkook to tell Jin and Hoseok while Yoongi was in the shower and they were, understandably, just as shocked and curious.    
  
The vocal line sat on couch of the vocal training room, eagerly awaiting to start gossiping again about Jungkook’s whole situation.    
  
“Okay, so what exactly happened?” Jin asked, finally, itching to catch up on everything properly.    
  
As Jungkook explained in detail the previous night's events, the other singers were respectively feeling a mix between proud, pity, and uncomfortable. Proud because they couldn’t believe that their little Jungkook actually hooked up and even nearly slept with his ultimate crush, Korea’s angel, IU. Pity because it seemed that he really liked her and she seemed to be taking advantage of him, even though she had admitted to it and apologised. And uncomfortable, because honestly from their positions as idols, they could kind of understand Jieun’s situation, although they definitely did not agree with the fact that she had she acted upon it. They were young and extremely famous too. They would have been lying if they didn’t all admit that they kind of felt a sense of power over some of their fans too. Not that they would have taken any of the ARMY and slept with them, but they did feel a sense of confidence and higher power because of the position their fans elevated them to. They were only human... They were humble most of the time, but sometimes they did feel a little cocky when they saw how so many girls swooned over them and declared their love and admiration for them. It was a tricky thing to deal with, so they couldn’t blame Jieun for her moment of weakness and unintentionally taking advantage of a younger man’s affections, especially since that younger man was Jungkook. The fact that she could seduce him and he was the object of so many other women's’ desires, must have made her feel very turned on.    
  
Taehyung gasped. “Ah, I can’t believe after all that. All the kissing, touching, almost sex she tells you she likes Yoongi- hyung instead...”    
  
Jungkook perked up. “Yeah! But she said she would let me take her out on dates and she would give me a chance... She did say she liked me... In a way...” he said, sounding a little too defensive.   
  
“ Ehh , that seems pretty... shady, in my opinion” Jin piped up. “I mean, I get it, sort of, but she shouldn’t be playing with you like that...”   
  
“She admitted she did that though and she apologised.” Jungkook said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. “Look, she said she did like me... A different kind of like, but still a ‘like’. So, I asked if we could go on a few dates and get to know each other... Then she could make her mind up about whether she wants to be with me or not...”   
  
Jimin was unsure. “Jungkook, I don’t know. From what I’m hearing, it seems like you aren’t really her type...”   
  
“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked.   
  
“Well, you say she likes Yoongi... Think about it. He’s a music producer, she’s a serious musician. He doesn’t chase after her... or any girl for that matter. He doesn’t act like a love sick puppy around her. And, most importantly, they’re the same age...” Jimin started. He leaned back further in his seat. “It seems like she is around Yoongi what you are around her. You idolise her, while she idolises Yoongi...”   
  
Part of Jungkook knew that Jimin was making sense and he was probably right, but he was so stubborn he didn’t want to admit it out loud. Instead he just pouted and stayed quiet.    
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, followed by Hoseok’s head popping through a small gap.    
  
“ Pssst , guess who is coming to our building soon...” Hoseok said, with a cheeky grin.   


* * *

It was a quarter to 7 in the evening when Hoseok reached Yoongi’s studio. After some writing of his own with another producer, Hoseok decided he would visit Yoongi to see what he was working on. When he knocked on the door of the studio, he received a ‘come in’ as a reply. As soon as Hoseok stepped foot into Yoongi’s studio, he heard a soft melody coming from his computer’s speakers, and Yoongi clicking away at parts, editing and replaying the music.    
  
“What’s this? It sounds great” Hoseok said, taking a seat at Yoongi’s work table.    
  
Yoongi didn’t bother to turn around when Hoseok came in and instead kept clicking away.   
  
“Thanks, it still had a long way to go, though. It’s IU’s new song...” Yoongi replied, keeping his eyes glued to his screen.    
  
Hoseok shifted uncomfortably in the seat and was thankful that Yoongi kept it back to him. After hearing what Namjoon had told him earlier about the whole IU and Jungkook situation, every time he heard the name ‘IU’ he would internally shudder and then, unintentionally, have unwanted mental images of IU and Jungkook messing around in his brain.    
  
Hoseok cleared his throat. “Oh! Um, nice!” he said, trying to sound natural, but it coming out a little awkward.    
  
He hoped that Yoongi hadn’t heard his awkward tone... But unfortunately for him Yoongi had noticed it.    
  
He stopped what he was doing and swivelled his chair around to face Hoseok. “What? What’s wrong with it?”   
  
Hoseok laughed abnormally. “What?! What do you mean,  hyung ? Nothing’s wrong! I think it sounds great~” he said, trying to sound cheerful.    
  
Yoongi gave him a weird look for a second before swivelling his chair back around to face the screen. “Okay...?”    
  
Hoseok breathed a silent sigh of relief, before clearing his throat again. “So, Yoongi, is IU coming to work with you tonight?”    
  
Yoongi started clicking away again, staring at his screen. “Mmhmm” was all he said.   
  
Hoseok’s eyes widened. “Oh! I see! So, when will she be coming?” his voice still coming out awkward.    
  
“Umm, I think 7pm. Which is soon”    
  
Hoseok made a silent gasp with his wide eyes started darting around the studio in a mini panic.    
  
Yoongi continued. “So, you should probably leave soon because she will be here any moment...”    
  
Hoseok didn’t need to be told twice. He had already shot up before Yoongi could finish his sentence. He just wanted to quickly run over to the other building and tell the vocal line that IU would be there soon.    
  
“Okay! I’ll be going then!” he said, practically running to the door. “See you later!”    
  
Hoseok had already run out the door before Yoongi could say goodbye back.    


* * *

On his way out, Hoseok had run to Namjoon’s studio and quickly told him that IU was going to be arriving around 7pm to work with Yoongi.    
  
“So, what?” Namjoon asked.    
  
“So, we should go tell the others and go wait in the lobby!” Hoseok said.    
  
Namjoon, trying to be mature, wanted to tell Hoseok not to do that because it would make Jieun and Jungkook uncomfortable. However, his immature side wanted to see their reactions so badly. He was sure IU knew that the members knew about the elevator thing... So, seeing their encounter would be so entertaining.    
  
The two 9 4 liners took the elevator down from the first building where the studios were and made their way down to the lobby to take the elevator to the second building where the practicing areas were. When they reached the lobby, Hoseok was only focused on fast walking to get to the other elevator, while Namjoon trailed behind him, with his eyes focused on the front door. She wasn’t anywhere to be seen yet so he caught up to Hoseok and they quickly made their way to the elevator.    


* * *

Jungkook’s palms were starting to sweat when the six boys huddled into the elevator, the same elevator where Jieun and Jungkook had their moment, on their way down to the reception area. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so nervous all of a sudden. Maybe it was because after their ‘deep and meaningful’ the previous night, he hadn’t spoken to Jieun at all. She did give him her  Kakaotalk ID and she did text him a ‘I hope you got home safely’ text that morning, but he didn’t reply to her – half because he was salty and half because he was just too sleepy. He wasn’t sure what to say to her when he’d see her... and it didn’t help that his  hyungs were all going to be there just to tease him and make the atmosphere awkward. Suddenly, he thought of how she might feel being confronted with all his older members and their sly smirks. His stomach was starting to hurt and he felt like he needed to do a nervous poo all of a sudden.    
  
“Yah, Jungkook-ah, I just realised this is where the magic happened...” Jin said, starting off the teasing early.    
  
The rest of the members started giggling, but Jungkook rolled his eyes.    
  
“Yeah~ right in this corner” Taehyung quipped, pushing Jimin into the corner pretending as if he was Jieun and Jimin was Jungkook. Jimin immediately pushed Taehyung away and smacked him.    
  
The rest of the members started laughing and the elevator finally reached Ground Level. Suddenly, the pain in Jungkook’s stomach grew worse and he really felt like he either needed to run to the toilet to puke or take a huge dump. His heart started beating wildly in his chest as they started slowly shuffling one by one out of the elevator and turned the corner to get to the reception lobby.    
  
As if fate was smiling on them, as soon as they turned the corner, the front door of Big Hit’s office building slowly opened and a well-dressed Jieun walked in. Jungkook’s eyes widened and he forgot to breath for a second as all the boys stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they realised who had just walked in the door.    
  
Time seemed to freeze. Jieun was also nervous about going to Big Hit that evening in case she would run into Jungkook, because she also wasn’t quite sure what to say to him after their very eventful night. She did text him to try and keep in touch, showing that she was genuinely trying to get closer to him outside just trying to jump him, but he never replied to her... Leading her to believing maybe she should give him space and try again in a few days when he was ready to process everything that they had talked about and planned to do in the future regarding their ‘relationship’.    
  
She froze on the spot when she was greeted by six pairs of wide eyes, all equally as shocked to see her. Jieun felt the blood drain from her face and she went a little light headed all of a sudden. Standing right in front of her, minus Yoongi, were the other five members of BTS... With a very pale Jungkook on the side. No one seemed to know what to do as they all just stared at her and she stared back, both parties holding their breaths.    
  
Jieun snapped out of it. “Ah! Hello!” she choked out, her voice sounding croaky and nervous. She started bowing profusely.    
  
The five boys started bowing back, just as intensely as her. “Umm, hello” they all said, individually.   
  
Jieun’s eyes narrowed onto Jungkook, who looked pale and frozen. “Hi, Jungkook...”   
  
The five older boys tried so hard to hide their smiles as Taehyung elbowed a silent Jungkook.    
  
He snapped out of it. “Oh! Um, hi  Noona ...” he replied, weakly.    
  
It was taking all their will power for the other members not to start screaming like hyenas at the situation. The atmosphere was so thick with awkwardness between the two and the other members just couldn’t believe what they were witnessing. They thought they were being sly, some biting their lips, to stop their laughter, and some looking away from her, trying to hide their amusement. But Jieun wasn’t stupid and she could literally see them all stifling their smiles and excitement. She felt her face getting hot and her cheeks uncontrollably started turning a bright pink as she realised Jungkook had probably told them everything... Like, everything.    
  
“Anyway! We better get going! We have to... work on something, right guys?” Namjoon chimed in, sensing that they should probably leave and they had already had their fun witnessing the awkwardness that was Jieun and Jungkook.    
  
The other members, save Jungkook, started agreeing. “Ah, yes, let’s get going...” Hoseok said, backing Namjoon up.    
  
They started to bow at her and she bowed back. Thank God they were leaving... She was so embarrassed. As they all said their goodbyes and started to walk away slowly, suddenly Taehyung’s deep voice rang out.    
  
“I sure hope the elevator doesn’t get stuck on our way up!” he said, intending for everyone, including Jieun to hear.    
  
The other members just looked at him and couldn’t hold in their giggles anymore as they kept walking away slowly, taking little glances back at Jieun, and then all smacking the Taehyung on the back and shoulders. Jungkook especially was smacking Taehyung the most.    
  
“Ouch, Jungkook, stop! You’re  gonna leave a mark on my neck!” Taehyung yelled, before taking off full speed around the corner.   
  
Jungkook started chasing after him full speed and disappeared around the corner after him. The other members just held their hands over their mouths and kept walking, not looking back at Jieun anymore, but rather giving each other wide eyed looks and trying not to burst out laughing at Taehyung’s teasing.    
  
Jieun, dazed, put her hand to her forehead, feeling how hot she was. “Oh my god...” she whispered to herself, before taking a second to catch her breath and slowly make her way towards the opposite side of the lobby to take the other elevator to Yoongi’s studio.    


* * *

On her way up to Yoongi’s studio, she was feeling a nervous pang in her stomach. So, Jungkook had told the other members about what had happened between them. Fair enough, she never told him not to tell them... But she hadn’t actually thought about it. Of course, he’d tell his members.  Bangtan always seemed like a group that was genuinely close to each other and Jieun wasn’t particularly bothered by him telling... But what she was worried about was whether Jungkook had told Yoongi about her secret crush on him. Would it make things awkward between Yoongi and her since they were working on her new song and she still wanted to hang out with him as friends? They had talked about such deep topics at the bar and bonded over so many things. She didn’t want that friendship she was starting with Yoongi to become complicated just because she was messing around with Jungkook and had a little crush on him.    
  
Jieun knocked on the familiar door of Yoongi’s studio and she was also answered with a ‘come  In ' from Yoongi.    
  
“Hello Yoongi~” she said, cheerfully with a bow, as she entered the studio and set her bag down on Yoongi’s sofa.    
  
Yoongi swivelled his chair around and smiled at her. “Hello Jieun, how are you?” he said, actually greeting her warmly.    
  
He wasn’t as monotone today and seemed happy to see her. She wasn’t sure whether he was putting on an act or if he was going to started teasing about Jungkook too.    
  
“I’m great! Ready to make some musical magic with you, Min-PD~" she joked in a friendly voice.    
  
Yoongi smiled, amused, and nodded. “Okay, let’s get started then. I got a few things done before you came... Come have a listen”    


* * *

The writing session went well again. Yoongi had played the demo melody he had made for her and she thought it completely suited the lyrics that she had written for it. She tried singing along with her make shift lyrics to Yoongi’s beat and then they would often pause the music and discuss the lyrics, seeing which parts they could change to match the melody. Yoongi gave her a lot of new ideas for her lyrics and changed some of the melody parts to match the way she wanted to sing it. Everything song writing and producing wise was all going along so smoothly.    
During the whole session though, Jieun couldn’t help that fuzzy feeling she was experiencing in her chest. Yoongi seemed so professional and capable, editing the music, giving her advice and opinions on lyric changes... He was just so charming and smooth... And so talented as a producer. She could feel her crush on him growing a little stronger, but she did her best to act natural.    
  
Yoongi looked at his watch.    
  
“Is that the time already? Three hours goes by quick...” Yoongi said, leaning back in his chair.    
  
Jieun glanced at her watch too. It was 10pm already? Those three hours really did fly by.    
  
“Oh yes, I didn’t even feel the three hours go by at all...” she said, as Yoongi started to pack up his papers and shut down his computer.    
  
Jieun agreed while grabbing her bag off the sofa to pull her phone out. There was a new message... from  Jungkook.   
  
_ 9:30PM   
Hi  Noona , do you want to do something after your session with Yoongi- hyung ? Let me know... _ __   
  
Jieun stared at the text on her screen. Of course, she wanted to do something with him! She was happy that he finally texted her back... and she was genuinely looking forward to doing something with him, not spurred on by her wanting to seduce him, but just a date kind of thing. She smiled at her screen, about to text back. She decided she was going to be dedicated to trying things out with Jungkook and getting to know him. Although, she didn’t really have super strong feelings for him, outside wanting to get him into bed, she wanted to develop those feelings and see if they would mesh well together. Even though he was younger, a part of her could see herself potentially dating him... Maybe... She smiled at the prospect of the younger man becoming her ‘boyfriend’.    
  
_ Of course, Jungkook. Are you still here? I just finished now. I really wanted to see you~ To hang out, I mean ^^’   
Wait for me in the lobby, I will be there soon~ _ __   
  
Her thumb hovered over the send button and she was just about to press send when...   
  
“So, Jieun, are you hungry? I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner? We can go grill some meat” Yoongi asked her.    
  
She looked up at Yoongi, with wide shocked eyes.   


* * *

Author note:  
  
Oh nooo who is Jieun gonna pick?! Will she go out with Jungkook or will she go out with Yoongi???  
  
Anyways, hope this chapter made you smile. I'll be working on the next one tomorrow so I may post it tomorrow night my time (New Zealand time). We'll see how fast I can write and proof read (ps I suck at proof reading so I'm sorry for the dumb mistakes in this fanfic)  
  
Hope you enjoyed this fun chapter~   
  
-Koyangi


	5. Mr. Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. My job is really demanding so I don't really have any free time to write (which is sad)
> 
> Anyways this is just about their first date~~ enjoy! And happy new year! 
> 
> I'll post next chapter in next few days since I have a few days off
> 
> Follow me on IG at @aricksapple if u wanna get in touch!

To be honest, Jimin wasn’t sure what to make of the whole Jungkook and IU thing. If anyone was to look at it from an outside perspective then they would immediately think  wow, Jungkook might actually start dating his ultimate celebrity crush and ideal type – anyone who knew Jungkook knew how infatuated he was with her even before he became famous himself...  But Jimin had an unsure feeling deep in the pit of his stomach about the kind of person  IU  was. From the footage in the elevator, to the story that Jungkook  told about her taking him to her apartment... Jimin of all people was always supportive of his brothers’ love lives, after all they were supportive of his, but his deep instincts weren’t too positive about Jungkook’s situation in that moment.   
  
After witnessing the whole Jungkook and IU situation, Jimin had decided to spend a few hours with his own girlfriend. He spent the next few hours in her office chatting away about work stuff, how her day went, how his day went, all that jazz and eventually reluctantly let her go as she said she a had dinner and drinks with some of the other Big Hit stylists. As he walked her to her car at the Big Hit car park, he noticed a distinct Mercedes-Benz in its usual parking spot.    
  
“It’s nearly 10PM, what is Jungkook still doing here?” he muttered to himself, before kissing his girlfriend goodbye and making his way back upstairs to the lounge room to see what Jungkook was up to.   
  


* * *

  
  
10:06PM  
  
Jungkook slumped back into the sofa and stared at his phone. She was probably still working on her song with Yoongi and hadn’t had a chance to look at her phone yet... She was a professional, of course she would have her phone on silent while working. That was it. She just hadn’t had a chance to check her messages because she was busy working... with Yoongi.   
  
Yoongi.  
  
Why did she have to tell him about her crush on Yoongi of all people? Jungkook had tried to stop himself from overthinking the entire night while they were working on her song. There was a part of him that worried about what could have possibly be happening in the studio... apart from music making. After all, she had been so out-of-character and impulsive with him, coming onto him in the elevator, touching him, making out with him, almost sleeping with him... and she didn’t even have a crush on him. Who knew what she was doing with Yoongi up there knowing that she LIKED HIM?! He closed his eyes and groaned to himself, trying not to imagine dirty scenarios between Jieun and Yoongi. A part of Jungkook trusted her when she said she was going to try with him, like dating and getting to know each other, but a part of him also remembered how easily she invited him back to her place and came onto him... and how she might flip her switch and possibly come on to Yoongi.  
  
Jungkook shook his head while his thumbs swiped up and away to his phone, closing and opening KakaoTalk hoping it would somehow refresh and a message from her would magically appear. His eyes were constantly met with her username as he soon pushed the anxious feelings out of his thoughts and started daydreaming about whether he should change it for not. Couples gave each other cute nicknames on their phones, right? He thought about it for a moment as he hovered his thumb over the edit nickname button and erased her current name.   
  
“IU...Noo...Na...?” he said to himself, while typing on his phone, before instantly erasing it and typing again.   
  
That was so boring and generic.   
  
“Ja...Gi...Ya...*?” he said slowly as he typed again, before instantly erasing again. He hadn’t even called her that in real life and they weren’t even a couple.   
  
(*honey, sweetie, baby)  
  
After a few seconds, he shrugged his shoulders and settled for “My Noona♡” before pressing save. It was cheesy and mushy but it wasn’t like anyone else was going to see it apart from him anyways. He was sure of how he felt about her and he just didn’t have the energy to over think things anymore.   
  
“You’re still here?” Jimin’s voice sounded from the doorway.   
  
Jungkook didn’t bother to look away from his phone or sit up as Jimin entered the lounge room and made his way towards the couch. He just kept his eyes glued onto his phone and pretended to scroll through his social media accounts – only letting out a lazy grunt to answer Jimin’s question.   
  
Jimin sat down next to him, carefully examining the maknae. Jimin had known this kid for years and he knew when he was trying hard to act relaxed but he could tell that he was tense as hell.   
  
“It’s 10:00pm, you know we finished our schedule hours ago and the others either went home or have gone out...” he said, looking at Jungkook with concerned eyes. “You should go home too... or we can go out and do something if you want...?”  
  
“I’m waiting for IU-noona...” Jungkook interrupted, eyes still glued to his phone, scrolling away.  
  
Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed while he frowned at the younger brother. “Okay? So, why are you up here then?” he asked as he leaned back on the couch.   
  
Jungkook, curious, finally looked at Jimin. “What do you mean?”   
  
“I just passed her and Yoongi-hyung downstairs in the lobby, looks like they were about to leave or something... Not sure if together...” Jimin replied.   
  
Jungkook’s heart felt as if his heart had dropped out of his chest when he heard those words escape Jimin’s lips. So... they had already finished? And they were together downstairs? And she hadn’t replied to his text?   
Jungkook looked down at this phone and feebly closed and opened his Kakao App, tapping on her new nickname to open the conversation.   
  
_Hi Noona, do you want to do something after your session with Yoongi-hyung? Let me know..._  
  
Still no reply.   
  
“Oh...” was all Jungkook could muster in reply.   
  
He had never had his heart broken before, but he imagined this feeling was a fraction of what it felt like. She said she was going to try... She said she would let him take her out and they could get to know each other properly... She said she was open to dating... Why would she just ditch him and go out with Yoongi...? Why... Why...   
  
* KaTalk *  
  
The text notification sound was enough to snap Jungkook out of his trance.   
  
_Hi Jungkook~ Sorry I meant to reply to you earlier but I got caught up in conversation with Yoongi. I hope you are still here... I am in the Big Hit lobby. If you have already left, let me know where you are and I can meet you~!_  


* * *

  
“So, Jieun, are you hungry? I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner? We can go grill some meat” Yoongi asked while grabbing his jacket off the back of his desk chair.    
  
Jieun looked up at him, eyes as wide as the moon, as her thumb still hovered over the  text she was about to send to Jungkook.  Of course she wanted to say yes to Yoongi! They had had so much fun their first time hanging out and had talked about so many deep things that she felt like she really connect with him on a personal level. But Jungkook though... She said she was really going to try with him and she wasn’t about to go back on her word. No, she couldn’t betray Jungkook like that... Even though she really wanted to hang out with Yoongi.    
  
“Umm, I would really love to, Yoongi. I really, really would love to...” she paused, thinking carefully about what she wanted to say next and watching Yoongi’s reaction. “But I was already planning on going out on a date with someone tonight...”   
  
He simply blinked a few times and replied with an understanding nod. “Okay, no problem...”    
  
Jieun let out a sigh of relief.    
  
“...I’m guessing you’re going out with Jungkook then” he finished.    
  
Jieun’s sigh turned into a gasp. Why did she suddenly feel so embarrassed? So maybe Yoongi did know about what had happened the night before in her apartment... and maybe he knew the whole time that she admitted to having a crush on him to Jungkook. The other members knew about them... Of course, Yoongi would know. Jieun felt her entire body burning up and she knew she was turning red.    
  
“I, umm,  uhhh , I mean, yes... I was planning on going out with Jungkook tonight actually...” her voice almost came out in a whisper as she just couldn’t make eye contact with Yoongi anymore and stared at the floor.    
  
Yoongi looked at her in a confused way. “ Uhh , okay. Well... I thought so. I mean, I know about the elevator thing the other day. So, I assumed since you’re going out on a date tonight it must be with him, right?” he said. “You like him, right?”    
  
Jieun slowly lifted her embarrassed gaze from the floor and looked up at him. Maybe Yoongi didn’t know that she had seen Jungkook after she had drinks with him the previous night. She guessed Jungkook told all the members except Yoongi... Was it because she admitted she had a crush on Yoongi and he was feeling threatened? Or salty about it?   
  
She cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear while scuffing her shoe against the floor awkwardly. “Well... we decided to try going out on a few dates to... get to know each other better and see if we... match” she said, surprised at how honest she was being.    
  
Yoongi’s expression barely changed, but he did notice she didn’t answer his question about how she felt about Jungkook.    
  
“That makes sense, I suppose. Jungkook is a good kid... And he respects you a lot.” he paused again for a second, as if he too were trying to find the right words. “Just... don’t hurt him, okay? He may be a little more immature and inexperienced than the guys you’re used to dating around your age... But he’s a good guy and he’s very genuine.... especially about how he feels about you”    
  
Jieun looked up at Yoongi with a slightly guilty look.    
  
“Just don’t lead him on if you don’t really feel the same way...” Yoongi finished.    
  
Jieun panicked a little and her nervous babbling nature came out. “I wouldn’t do that! I know he’s a good guy. I wouldn’t lead him on. If... I don’t feel a connection after a few dates, I will tell him the truth...”   
  
Yoongi sighed. “Okay, well, I hope so.”   
  
Yoongi walked over to the door, opening it and holding it open for her. Slipping her phone into her bag, forgetting to send the text to Jungkook, she went ahead and walked out of the studio with Yoongi following behind her down the hallway.    


* * *

  
Jieun nervously twirled a section of hair in her finger as she sat down in one of the chairs in the Big Hit lobby and kept her eyes glued to the corridor which led to the elevators, waiting for Jungkook to appear. She wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous, but she did. How eventful had the last few days been? Jieun would have never guessed that by contacting Yoongi and asking him to produce her new song would lead to her developing a huge crush on him, while also being sexually attracted to Jeon Jungkook of all people. She never would have thought that she’d be in the position of waiting for Jungkook in the Big Hit lobby... to go on a “first date”. It was almost overwhelming.    
  
From around the corner, Jieun finally saw a tall figure appear, walking towards her with a big dopey smile on his face.    


* * *

  
Jieun watched, quite unimpressed, as the basketball missed for the fourth time. Why Jungkook thought going to the 24-hour game arcade as a “first date” was beyond her. She was expecting something along the lines of a restaurant or bar setting where they would have a meal with a few drinks... They’d talk and get to know each other. They would bond over intellectual things like their careers or their interests... She slipped into a daydream about the night the night she had hung out with Yoongi and all the deep and meaningful things they learned about each other.   
Instead, she was stuck watching Jungkook desperately trying to get the highest score on a basketball game so he could win her a big stuffed banana.    
  
“It’s okay Jungkook. You’ve been playing this game for the last twenty minutes. I don’t need the banana, it’s fine.” Jieun said, voice falling flat. She checked her phone discreetly behind his back and saw that it was almost midnight. She was getting tired and a little bored and wanted to call it a day.    
  
Jungkook lined up his shot, tongue slightly sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. “I’ve almost got it,  Noona . Just give me a second...”    
  
He went for the shot and finally the ball had landed through the hoop. He’d finally broken the record for the night and was handed the stuffed banana and a complimentary arcade card loaded with one free game on it by the middle-aged arcade employee.    
  
Jungkook turned to Jieun with a proud smile plastered across his face and handed her the oversized banana.    
  
“Thanks...” she said with a weak smile, unable to hide the unimpressed tone in her voice.    
  
Jungkook noticed and mentally scolded himself.  Oh God, how could I have been such an idiot? She looks bored out of her mind.    
  
He awkwardly cleared his throat and looked down at the complimentary game card in his hand then back up at her. “Um, so... Should we just play one more and then go to a bar or something?” he suggested.    
  
“Um, well, truthfully I'm getting a little tired so... You could play one more and I think I’ll head home and have a rest...” she said carefully.    
  
She didn’t want to alert him to the fact that she was having a lousy time and she was slowly realising she didn’t seem to have a connection or spark with Jungkook at all that night. That hour had given her the realisation that she was right all along... He was younger, they were in different stages in their lives. She wanted someone who she could connect with, someone who she felt sparks with, someone that made her feel something. There was nothing there except the fact that he made her feel powerful and sexy at times. It was shallow and empty because underneath the fact that she liked the sexually dominating feeling she had over him, there was nothing else.    
  
Unfortunately, he had noticed her tone and he felt the blood drain from his entire body.  Oh man, I freaking blew it. Why am I such an idiot? I was trying to “impress” her so much that I didn’t even realise that this kind of stuff probably isn’t her thing... She’s older and more mature. I should have known...    
  
As Jungkook scuffed his foot on the ground feebly and looked around, not sure how to respond to her. Why couldn’t he be more cool, calm and collected like Yoongi? Why did he think that she wouldn't be like every other girl and he would impress her with childish things like arcade games? She wasn’t a teenager... She was a mature woman in her mid-twenties, probably looking for a man who was just as mature as she was. He had his chance to prove that the age gap was no big deal and he could be  her man  but he blew it.    
  
He sighed, feeling quite defeated, and he eventually spotted the Coin Singing Booths in the far, back left of the arcade.   
  
“Well, maybe we could use this card to sing one song in the Coin Singing Booth?” he suggested and she looked up at him, intrigued. “I mean, I've always wanted to sing with you,  Noona , so I was wondering if we could sing one song before I let you go...”    
  
His tone seemed sad and she decided that she’d at least sing with him once before parting ways. She was already deciding how she would let him down properly tomorrow without completely breaking his heart. She said she would try, she did, and her suspicions were true. There just truly was no spark or connection between them – at least from her point of view.    
  
“Sure Jungkook. We can sing a song together and then I’ll probably head off...” she replied.    
  
“Okay, thanks.” He muttered, flashing a weak and defeated smile before heading to the Singing Booths.   


* * *

  
Just so they would have the utmost privacy, Jungkook picked the singing booth right at the very, very back of the arcade, away from all the other young adults and teens playing games. He gestured towards the booth, opening the door for Jieun, and following her after. The booth was about the size of phone booth, slightly bigger, with a TV screen showing song selections and generic karaoke background videos of different K-pop girl groups singing and dancing to no music. Colourful disco lights flashed all over the walls as they settled on two tiny seats on either side of the booth, Jieun sitting on one side whilst Jungkook sat opposite her. As he scanned the game card to be able to select a song to sing, Jieun placed her large stuffed Banana toy next to her on the tiny seat, as if he was their only audience member.    
  
He grabbed the oversized remote control and started punching in numbers.    
  
_ [ Ending Scene – IU ] _ __   
  
Jieun looked up at him with an incredulous look on her face.    
  
“My song? Really?” she said, a genuine smile showing for the first time since they had arrived at the game arcade.    
  
Jungkook responded with a shy smile himself, looking down at the floor. “...yes. It’s one of my favourite songs. I’ve always wanted to hear you sing it live... and to sing with you.”   
  
Part of Jieun thought it really ironic that Jungkook had picked this song to conclude their night. It was a heartbreak song wishing the other person farewell and hoping they find love with someone else someday. It was almost as if Jungkook was telling her something with her own song.    
  
The introduction to the song began to play and Jieun instinctively brought the mic up to her lips.    
  


* * *

  
( Author note: Please listen to this IU x Jungkook so while you read the next part. Please imagine them in that Coin Singing Booth as it all fits [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCfPQKMPuqc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCfPQKMPuqc)  
* _IU in italics_ | *JungKook underlined )

* * *

  
  
Her voice was just as beautiful in person as he had imagined it would be.    
  
_ *Hello it’s been a while.    
There’s no question mark in your voice, so it’s you.   
As if it’s a rule   
Your seat is always the same, by the cold entrance  _ __   
  
Jieun, took her gaze away from the screen to look at Jungkook across from her, who was staring right at her with glassy eyes. She found herself unable to escape those big brown eyes as he lifted the mic to his lips.   
  
*Make sure you eat well, because it’ll all pass    
You’ll be able to sleep like you did before   
I really mean it from the bottom of my heart   
You have the right to become happier   
  
Their voices blending together perfectly, speaking the lyrics like they were actually telling each other. The song was leading into the chorus and she joined him.   
  
_ *Don’t say those words please    
You know those words hurt me even more    
You said you would love me, so this is it   
You don’t know what kind of heart you gave me _ __   
  
Jieun started the next verse.   
  
_ *As much as you were lonely    
I really do hope you meet someone    
Who will love you more than I do   
I’m sorry that’s not me   
It’s not easy to give [love] _ __   
  
She noticed a single tear roll down his cheek. That verse seemed to be the most personal for him to listen to.    
  
_ *Don’t say those words please    
_ ** *You know those words hurt me even more  ** **** _   
You said you would love me, so this is it   
You don’t know what kind of heart you gave me _ __   
  
Jungkook stared into her eyes the whole time, as if he was saying it to her and he meant it.   
  
_ *Please be honest with me   
You know I’ll believe anything you say   
Just like you said   
*Do you think that I will ever   
Be loved by someone like me? _ _   
  
_ The song was coming to an end but the whole atmosphere seemed so different. There was a fluttering in Jieun's chest and she forgot she was in a tiny singing booth with Jungkook in that moment. It was a weird feeling; one she’d never felt before. It felt as if the whole booth had disappeared, no, like the entire world had disappeared and there was no one else but her and Jungkook.    
  
What was this feeling?    
  
She had heard him sing on TV and at music and awards shows so many times, but something about his voice that night felt different. It didn’t feel like he was simply reciting her own lyrics to her. It felt like he was really telling her, with his whole heart, true feelings. It felt different. It felt real.    
  
Jungkook chuckled and wiped the tear from his cheek. “Sorry about that. I actually started feeling the song and I got carried away... You were amazing. Thank you,  Noona .”   
  
Jieun snapped out of her trance, but her heart was still pounding a hundred times a minute. She tried to find the words to reply to him, but her mind was going blank.    
When she sang with Jungkook it felt as if she was floating. She stared at him and something different was stirring in her heart. It was as if she was seeing this boy in another light. It was as if she felt herself literally fall into heaven.    
  
“Jungkook... I...” she started, her words trailing off elsewhere.    
  
She just couldn’t think in that moment. Him looking at her in those big brown eyes that she suddenly felt lost in... His cute little button nose... Those lips that she suddenly felt a great need to kiss. What was this feeling?   
  
Jungkook froze and his eyes widened as she slowly put her arms around his neck and gently pulled him closer. The singing booth was so small and enclosed that their knees where almost touching and she leaned in, fluttering her eyes closed. He, feeling breathless, slowly closed his eyes too.    
  
When their lips touched it felt like electricity had surged thought both their bodies. His lips felt softer than before, his unexpectedly reciprocated kisses were so gentle, and the smell of his musky cologne filled her nostrils. Jieun had never felt this way when kissing anyone, ever. Not even her first boyfriend, or her most recent ex. His hands gently made their way onto either side of her face, gently cupping her cheeks as he pulled her closer. She had never felt this attraction with any other man and it wasn’t even sexual with Jungkook anymore. This kiss felt different, so much more different than the elevator or in her apartment. Her heart was warm. She felt like she was floating in bliss. Suddenly she saw him in a different light.    
  
_I think I’m falling..._  


* * *

  
  
There were voices from outside the Coin Singing Booth that immediately rang in both Jieun and Jungkook’s ears, suddenly distracting them from their tender kiss and sending Jieun back down to Earth.    
  
“Omo, this couple are so good! The girl sounded just like IU!” one female voice said from outside the door.    
  
“Yeah, I know right?! That sounded amazing. They sounded like idols...” a male replied.    
  
Jungkook was so sure Jieun had completely dismissed him. She seemed so uninterested and he could tell that she was having a lousy time because he was so caught up trying to be “The Golden  Maknae ” and win her the large stuffed Banana toy. Suddenly, after their song, it seemed as if she had pulled a complete 180 and the way she looked at him seemed different. It didn’t seem like her usual sexual look with the hungry look in her eyes. This time her glances were gentle, loving, soft. He couldn’t quite pin point that look was, but it was as if...    
  
“Just wait here a second, Jaein-ah. I want to just wait and see who comes out of the booth...” another whisper came from outside the booth.    
  
Jungkook had specifically chosen the furthest booth from everyone so they wouldn’t be heard,  but, just like most of this night things weren’t working out as he had planned.    
  
“Shit... What are we going to do?” Jungkook whispered to Jieun, looking at her worriedly as they both pulled away from each other.    
  
She grasped his hand and his gaze fell onto their intertwined fingers. If anyone saw BTS’s Jungkook and IU emerge from the Coin Singing Booth together, Dispatch would have a field day and they’d be all over the news. The ARMY fandom would probably self-destruct from the news that Jungkook was finally with his ‘ideal type’ IU. The amount of hate he would get for actually being in a relationship would be devastating... Along with the second hand hate whole group and other members would receive. It was so unfair being an idol sometimes.    
  
After a minute of contemplation, Jieun suddenly grabbed her stuffed Banana toy and  smushed it into Jungkook’s chest.   
  
“Here, take Mr. Banana and use him to cover your face...” she ordered.    
  
Jungkook was confused for a second. She continued. “Look, if they see me, IU, with a guy... My fandom wouldn’t care as much as yours would. I’ve dated publicly before and it’s been fine because my fans don’t think they’re going to marry me someday...”   
  
Before he could react to that statement, she grabbed Jungkook’s hands and forced him to hold onto the Banana. “The public seeing me with a mystery guy is better than them seeing you with a mystery girl...”    
  
Jungkook nodded. She made sense and he knew she was right.   
  
“Okay, you’re right. Should we go for it then?” Jungkook asked, smiling at her in the cutest way she’d ever seen. He put the Banana over his face, replacing his smiling face with the Banana’s smiling face.    
  
As he slowly got up from his seat to get ready to run out, she grabbed his hand as she stood up too. He looked back at her and she kissed his tatted hand and smiled at him.    
  
“Make sure you hide these...” she said softly, placing another kiss along his knuckle.    
  
Smiling back at her, speechless, he simply nodded and pushed the door open, making sure of cover his face with Mr. Banana, and they quickly ran out of the Coin Singing Booth hand in hand.  


* * *

  
“OH MY GOD, IS THAT IU?!” 


	6. Peach Green Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy fluffy fluffy chapter, enjoy!

What a beautiful and unexpected surprise that night was turning out to be. She had been so nervous about what Yoongi had told her earlier about not leading Jungkook on... when it turned out that their first date, which had started off so crappy, had turned out to be one of the most magical nights she’d experienced so far. Who knew that she could feel this way... this special and magical way? It was as if she could see Jungkook in a different light and all it took was for him to sing with her.    
  
_Singing_.    
  
Singing was her identity.    
  
She didn’t realise until singing with Jungkook how much singing really meant to her... Which she felt was kind of silly since she had been singing for so many years. It was with him that she realised that the way to her true heart was through her first love – _singing_.    
  
He had a beautiful voice. There were a lot of male idol singers who could sing, some even vocally and technically better than Jungkook, but there was something about what she heard and experienced and felt in that confined Coin Singing Booth that made her feel something she had never felt before. It wasn’t just a voice, it was as if his whole heart was in his voice, and that was something she could absolutely relate to. More than an age thing, or more than a dating experience thing. For Jieun, her heart was singing and it seemed that Jungkook’s heart was too.    
  
She almost couldn’t feel herself running down the street, hand in hand with Jungkook, who was still covering his face with Mr. Banana. Jieun didn’t feel her legs burning, or the sharpness of Jungkook yanking her by the shoulder, she didn’t feel anything. It was almost as if they could run down the Seoul streets for hours and she wouldn’t feel anything because her heart was fluttering so much.    
  
Jungkook was ahead of her slightly, leading her until they reached a part of town where it was a little quieter and he looked back at her and realised her shorter legs were struggling to keep up with him.    
  
He suddenly stopped, surprising Jieun and causing her to almost lose her balance for a second as she suddenly halted too. He handed Mr. Banana to her and turned around, slightly crouching in front of her.    
  
“What are you doing?” she asked, starting at him, crouched low with his back to her.    
  
He turned his head slightly, still keeping his crouching stance. “Hop on”    
  
She scoffed. “Jungkook, I’m not getting on your back...”    
  
“Would you rather I carried  you bridal style down the street then? Because I could” he replied and she would hear the smirk in his voice.    
  
She chuckled and lightly slapped him on the shoulder, before stepping forward and putting her arms around Jungkook’s collarbone area, holding Mr. Banana by his  headstalk and dangling him in front of Jungkook’s chest. He linked his arms under her knees and pulled her up higher on his back. Once he felt like he was holding her securely, he began to walk.    
  
Being this close to him felt different than their closeness before. Jungkook seemed to be so much more confident and manly – a far cry from the shy boy in the elevator. It was almost as if there wasn’t the age gap at all. It was almost like he was a different person, the person she had so cruelly ignored for the sake of domination. He felt so warm and strong as he carried her down the street that she couldn’t help but hug him a little tighter and rest her head on his shoulder.    
  
Her holding onto him, hugging him tightly from behind and resting her head on his shoulder was like a dream come true for Jungkook. He just couldn’t believe that his  Noona actually seemed to like him – not just trying to make him uncomfortable and take advantage of him...    
Her gaze seemed different. Her eyes seemed to look at him with a look he’d never experienced before. It was as if something in that Coin Booth had caused her to have a change of heart about him. Maybe he showed his real heart through his voice...   
  
“You know,  Noona . I was so sure you were going to tell me that you didn’t feel anything for me and that you were going to... I guess, dump me?” Jungkook said, voicing his thoughts out into the universe.    
  
Her head perked up. “Oh... yeah. I thought so too... I mean, who takes someone to a game arcade for a first serious date?” she said with a chuckle, before slowly lowering her head onto his shoulder again.   
  
Jungkook was a little taken back, but still continued to stroll down the quiet street. “Was it the Coin Singing Booth that saved me?” he joked.   
  
She closed her eyes. “Hmm, yes I guess so. You know, you sing beautifully, Jungkook...”    
  
He felt his cheeks warm up as a big bunny smile spread across his face. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that... And how long I’ve just wanted to sing with you...”   
  
“Hmm, how long?” she mumbled, starting to feel relaxed and drowsy with her lids getting heavy.    
  
“Well, before I joined Big Hit, I auditioned for Superstar K. I was fourteen...” he started. “and I sang your song ‘Lost Child’...”    
  
Jieun flicked her eyes open for a second. “Wow, really?” she said, genuinely surprised.    
  
He pushed her up higher onto his back and Mr. Banana dangled in her grasp. “Yes... because your music healed me. Your voice has always healed me. If it wasn’t for you, I probably wouldn’t have tried so hard to become a singer. You’ve always been my inspiration...”    
  
Jieun’s heart felt warm. She had received a lot of praise in her life, but this honest confession from Jungkook really touched her. He was far beyond the ‘obsessed fanboy’ that she assumed him to be. She was his reason for loving singing the way he did now. Jieun felt a slight pang of guilt in her stomach for the way she had treated him the past few days. Treating him like a piece of meat or a toy that she could play with. This boy was complex and different. She didn’t think she’d find a spark with him... But she ended up feeling lightning instead.    
  
“That’s amazing, Jungkook. And look at you now! You’re not only one of the top celebrities in Korea... But the world!” she hugged him a little tighter. “I’m so proud of you... You know, you heal people too...”    
  
Jungkook felt like he was literally going to burst into tears, but he did his best to hold it in. He just kept walking down the quiet street, letting the cool Seoul air brush along his cheeks, keeping his tears in.    
  
“You know,  Noona ...” he started to speak before he heard her soft snores in his ears.    
  
He turned his head to look at her. She still had her head rested on him but turned away from him. Her straight black hair cascaded down over his shoulder and he smelled the familiar smell of sweet peaches again – she always smelled so amazing.    
  
Jungkook smiled to himself and held onto her a little tighter continuing to stroll down the street, allowing the silent tears of happiness roll down his cheeks.  


* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as her sight adjusted to the light coming in from the gaps in the curtain. She was in her bed, in her room, and still had her clothes on from the night before, minus her shoes, socks, and cardigan. How did she get in here? Last she remembered Jungkook was carrying her down the street in a piggyback... And they were talking about how she had been part of the inspiration for Jungkook to start singing. Was it only just a beautiful dream?    
  
She looked around the room and spotted Mr. Banana tucked into bed next to her, his  headstalk a little bent and squashed and her grasping onto him while Jungkook carried her.    
  
It wasn’t just a beautiful dream after all. She was glad. It had been a long time since she woke up feeling giddy as a young schoolgirl with a crush. Only the night before she had had Jungkook in his very room, very bed, trying to use him for his body. Now all she could really think about was just being in his presence... talking to him a little more, learning about everything that made Jeon Jungkook Jeon Jungkook.  


* * *

From his own bed in the BTS dorm, Jungkook had also woken up from his slumber. He reached over onto his night stand to grab his phone when he saw a notification from “My  Noona ♡”.    
  
_ Good Morning  Jungkookie ~ Thank you for taking me home safely. I didn’t even realise I had fallen asleep ^_^ I don’t have any schedules today until 5:00pm – I'll be going to Big Hit to work with Yoongi. Would you like to go out for lunch? I’d really like to see you~ _ __   
  
He smiled at his phone. Last night had probably been the best night in Jungkook’s life so far. At first, he had decided the elevator night was the best... But this overtrumped it tenfold. Could it be that IU- noona finally came to develop feelings for him too?    
  
He clutched his phone over his head and began to type his reply.    
  
_ Good morning  Noona , hope you slept well. I also hope you enjoyed last night... I did. A lot.    
Oh and sorry, I have dance practice from 11:30AM to 4:30PM. I’ll finish before you start with Yoongi- hyung \- I could quickly come over and say Hi before to head up to the studio? _ __   
  
She smiled and typed back her own reply.    
  
_ I’d love to see you ♡ _   
  


* * *

The whole time she was riding up the elevator to the dance practice room, she hoped to God her clumsiness wouldn’t kick in and she wouldn’t drop the nine iced fruit teas she was holding. One cardboard carton held five drinks and the other held four and she had one carton in each hand. She hoped they liked fruit tea.    
  
This time she made sure to listen to the receptionist’s instructions carefully.    
  
“Would you like me to escort you to the dance practice room, UI- ssi ? Or I can just let the members know you’re here to see them...”   
  
“No, thank you. I was kind of hoping it would be a surprise.”   
  
This time she wouldn’t make a mistake and get lost.    


* * *

The final chorus of ‘ON’ blared throughout the studio as the members, so focused on the dance, performed the choreography perfectly synchronised.    
  
_ ( Ayy -oh)  가져와 bring the pain, oh, yeah   
( Ayy -oh)  올라타봐 bring the pain, oh, yeah   
All that I know is just  goin ’ on and on and on and on   
( Ayy -oh)  가져와 bring the pain, oh, yeah _ __   
  
The formed their ending pose, arms around each other's backs, and the music faded into silence. Only the sound of the seven boys’ heavy breathing and Son  Sungdeuk and his assistant’s clapping and praises filled the room.  Sungdeuk emerged in front of the boys as they relaxed from their positions.    
  
“Good job! Pretty much flawless... This performance for the Map of the Soul One concert is definitely going to be one of your best if you perform it like this...”  Sungdeuk said, praising the boys with a cup of peach green tea in his hand.    
  
The seven boys fully relaxed their bodies and thanked their choreographer.    
  
“Thank you,  hyung-nim . I think we have earned a break...” Taehyung started, before turning around and seeing IU at the back of the practice room with the assistant choreographer, mid-way handing her one of the many fruit teas she had rested on the table.    
  
Taehyung gasped and his over-the-top reaction caused the other boys to whip around quickly.    
  
“ Uwaah ! IU?! In our practice room?  Daebak ...” Hoseok exclaimed, looking over at Jungkook.   
  
Jieun felt shy again, suddenly asking herself when she grew the balls to come and see the boys in person. Then her eyes landed on Jungkook, a sweaty mess, whose bunny smile had spread from ear to ear. She smiled back, only to scan over the boys’ shocked faces to meet eyes with Yoongi.    
  
“Hi everyone” she said in a cheerful tone, bowing deeply to the boys and then to  Sungdeuk and the assistant respectively. “I brought peach green tea; I hope you like it...”    
  
Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung glanced over at Jungkook then to Yoongi, back and forth, before Namjoon snapped out of it and took initiative to step forward and accept the drink.    
  
“Wow, thank you IU- sunbaenim ... What a surprised to see you in our dance studio” Namjoon said while Jieun handed him a drink.    
  
The other members slowly followed suit, stepping forward and thanking Jieun while receiving their drink.   
  
“Good to see you, Jieun” Yoongi said once he had approached her. “Pleasant surprise. I’m guessing you’re not here early to ask about our song stuff...” he said, glancing over at the youngest member who had run to the other side of the room to retrieve a towel to wipe his sweat away and make himself somewhat presentable before approaching her.    
  
The other members noticed the informal language exchange between the two 93-liners.    
  
“I’m just here to visit some friends... and get closer to  Bangtan in general. I’m a fan...” she replied smoothly in such a comfortable way.    
  
The other members were taken aback.    
  
“Oh, well Jungkook will be happy to hear that, I’m sure...” Yoongi said in his same monotone voice, but Jieun noticed the slight approval in his voice.    
  
“Let’s just say... Last night was special” she replied, beaming, intending on telling Yoongi all about it later on in his studio.   
  
Lacking major finesse, Jungkook came running over to Jieun, almost at full speed. His fringe hung over his forehead in little damp tufts as he rushed over and almost jumped on her, giving her a full bear hug. Feeling embarrassed, Jieun immediately covered her face the same way she did when her crush Taeyang had hugged her in front of an audience all those years ago. Jungkook did have a way of making her feel younger... After all, she was acting like a love struck teenager.   
  
Jungkook squeezed her tighter then started rocking her side to side. The other members,  Sungdeuk and the assistant all watched them, shocked.    
  
“I didn’t know  Jungkookie was close to IU...” the assistant choreographer whispered to  Sungdeuk .   
  
Sungdeuk simple shrugged his shoulders in response to his assistant and stepped forward. “Well, since we have a special guest should we take a 10-minute break?” he said, glancing over at Namjoon, almost as if to ask with his eyes if Jungkook and IU were a ‘thing’. Namjoon simply nodded in reply and all was understood.    
  
“Okay go  rest for 10-minutes and then we will re-group and work on the solo performances”    


* * *

“I didn’t know you were going to come see me!” Jungkook exclaimed as they stepped out of the practice room to get some privacy away from the others.    
  
They walked down the hallway a little before Jungkook lead her into an empty lounge room with a few couches and tables and they both took a seat.    
  
“What do you mean?” she asked, cheekily. “I’m here to see my crush, Yoongi...”    
  
She flashed him the sweetest smile and he simply smiled back at her.    
  
“Oh, well, why are you here with me in this room then and not him?” he fired back, cheesing.    
  
Jieun sighed exaggeratedly. “ Ahhh , you’re right. I better go see the guy I actually came here for...” she said, slowly attempting to get up and leave.    
  
Jungkook grabbed her hand and yanked her back onto the couch gently. He put his hands on either side of her cheeks and held her face in place so their faces were mere inches apart. She could feel his warm breath against her lips. “Here! Here he is, the guy came here to see. You’re looking at him...” he said jokingly.    
  
She burst out into laughter as he let her go and proceeding pulling her in for another tender hug. “No but seriously, I’m really happy you’re here,  Noona . I missed you a lot.” he mumbled as buried his face into her shoulder.    
  
Jieun couldn’t help but swoon. She simply closed her eyes and hugged him back, ignoring the dampness of his shirt and hair. She rubbed his back and held onto him tighter. “You only saw me last night... How can you miss me?” she asked, enjoying the hug.    
  
“I always miss you when you aren’t around... I’m always thinking about you...” he replied in his deep, velvety voice which vibrated against her shoulder.    
  
Her heart swooned again as continued she rubbing his back. “Hmm, that seems like a very boyfriend-y thing to say, Jeon Jungkook...”    
  
He nuzzled into her shoulder even more. “Maybe because I want to be your boyfriend,  Noona,  really, really badly”    
  
She opened her eyes again and pulled back. As soon as he felt her pull back, Jungkook lifted his head and pulled back as well, locking eyes with her.    
  
“Maybe I want you to be my boyfriend too...” she started.   
  
“REALLY?!” Jungkook interrupted her.    
  
She quickly pushed her finger to his lips to shut him up before continuing. “I said maybe... I won’t know for sure unless I see you again tonight after my session with Yoongi...”    
  
“You know I’ll be waiting for you. I’ll be waiting at his studio door like a good little boy...” he joked.    
  
She shook her head and laughed, leaning in for a kiss.   


* * *

As soon as they re-entered the dance practice room, the members and the choreographers were setting up for the next rounds of practicing. Jieun followed Jungkook’s lead and they both stood at the back of room, behind the older members that were sitting on the floor.    
  
“Okay, we are  gonna start practice for everyone’s solos... Who wants to go first?”  Sungdeuk called out.    
  
Taehyung immediately raised his hand.    
  
“Ah Taehyung, you want to go first with ‘Inner child’?”  Sungdeuk asked.    
  
Taehyung simply shook his head with his hand still raised. “No Hyung..." he started, glancing over at Namjoon who was giving him a father-y glare. Taehyung ignored Namjoon’s gaze. “I think  Jungkookie should go first...” he finished.    
  
Jin and Hoseok immediately burst out into laugher before quickly putting their hands over their mouths. Jimin, who was pretty quiet since Jieun had arrived, just looked around at the other members reactions. As usual, Yoongi didn’t care.    
  
Jin fake coughed in an attempt to hide his laughter. “Ahem... Yeah I think Jungkook should go first. Youngest first...” he chimed in.   
  
Namjoon face palmed and looked up at Jungkook, whose reaction seemed like a mix of both wanting to do it but also feeling shy. He looked over at Yoongi and Jimin, the only two who seemed to not be trolling.  
  
Jimin understood what Namjoon was trying to say and immediately stood up. “It’s okay, I’ll go first...” he said before being interrupted.    
  
“No, Jimin- hyung , it’s fine” Jungkook started, before looking at Jieun for a second before turning back to  Sungdeuk . “I’ll go first...”    
  
The assistant choreographer grabbed Jieun a seat next to the boys so she wouldn’t have to sit on the floor before following Jungkook, whom had already made his way to the corner of the room, to where the boys’ mics and some props were laid out on a white plastic table.    
  
She handed Jungkook a silky red jacket which he slipped on, before turning away from everyone to unbutton the first button on his shirt. He then turned around to face the boys and Jieun.    
  
“You don’t want to look at the mirror?”  Sungdeuk asked.    
  
Jungkook shook his head then he made eye contact with Jieun. “No,  hyung . The first one I'll do this way... I want to see what IU- noona thinks...”    
  
_ Oooooooooooh _   
  
Jin, Hoseok and Taehyung all started giggling and hitting each other – feeling giddy about what they were witnessing. The  maknae had a lot of balls to do this in front of his older brothers AND his ideal woman.    
  
Sungdeuk just nodded and gestured to his assistant to get the music ready.   
  
** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xfc65H-CnPs> Jungkook's MOTS One "My Time" performance of course (Enjoy the sexiness hahaha) **   
  
Jieun’s eyes widened as Jungkook started performing, seemingly just for her. His eyes didn’t stray away from hers as he looked at her enticingly while singing and dancing. Jieun almost forgot how to blink as Jungkook pretty much seduced her in front of everyone without any shame. The way he left his shirt button open a little and his muscled chest slightly showed, the way he flicked the jacket off his shoulders, and grabbed his toned thigh, sliding his hand up slowly towards his crotch every chorus. How could he be doing this in front of a room of people? Oh right, he did this in front of millions of fangirls for every concert, of course he wouldn’t be shy.    
  
Something about this performance though seemed like it wasn’t just a rehearsal. It seemed like he was purposely trying to get her hot... And boy was it working.    
  
Jieun squirmed in her seat cautiously, trying not to let Jungkook or anyone else notice. She felt her cheeks burning up severely as she turned a very bright shade of pink. She gulped as she watched Jungkook sing and dance, subtly squeezing her legs together. 


End file.
